En tu mirar
by ElsyAnimetronik
Summary: Ya se lo había callado, mucho, inclusive se centró en otras cosas para no darle importancia a aquellos pensamientos, pero no importa que tanto corriese, se toparía con la realidad de una vez por todas.
1. El comienzo

**_Hola mundo y todas las criaturas que lo habitan!_**

 _Quienes me recuerden por fics como_

 _"Memories Of Love (Recuerdos de un amor)"_

 _"Enamorado de mi enemigo"— Primer fic YAOI_

 _"Dark Lady"_

 _"Que comience la aventura" —Fic de pokémon que nadie leyó porque les ha valido vinagre XD_

 _"Carta a Sakura" —Fic resubido. Y que por lo visto es mejor recibido XD_

 _Les regreso aquí con mis ocurrencias y de paso les informo los sitios en donde estarán publicadas mis historias (tanto originales como fanfics)_

 _Re subiré los demás Fanfics_

 _Pero a lo que vengo, reaparezco con este fanfic YAOI BoyxBoy del anime Cardfitgh!Vanguard (el anime no es YAOI, pero Aichi y Kai se shippean solitos los condenados)_

 _Los personajes no me pertenecen a mí, (sólo los tome prestados para escribir marihuanadas XD), son propiedad de Bushiroad y Akira Ito._

 _Está ambientado después de las nacionales y antes de la segunda temporada, aunque se presentaran variaciones (se cuenta entonces como UA?)_

 _Ya dejo de hacerles perder el tiempo._

 _A Leer!_

~El comienzo~

~Flashback~

— _No tenía nada más que miedo y deseos de nunca salir de mi habitación, de no ser por Emi, creo que ni siquiera me atrevería a despertar._

 _Desde pequeño he sido débil, siempre he preferido ocultarme y no meterme en problemas, de hecho no hablaba con nadie, sabía que más temprano que tarde terminaría siendo objeto de burlas._

 _Nunca comprendí el porqué, de hecho sigo sin comprenderlo, nunca me metía en pleitos y siempre terminaba golpeado por los demás, no había día que no regresase a casa siendo un asco, muchas veces mi madre fue a hablar a la escuela pero eso sólo terminaba empeorando las cosas, termine por rendirme y pedirle a mi madre que dejara las cosas como estaba, aunque por supuesto ella no lo permitió así que los tormentos continuaron intensificándose cada vez más._

 _Finalmente termine siendo transferido de escuela, se supone que eso era bueno, ¿verdad?_

 _Pues no._

 _Más tarde en acoplarme a la ruta para llegar a la escuela que en ser molestado por los chicos, sabía que no importaba nada de lo que hiciese, las cosas sólo irían a peor, así que antes de llegar a casa pasaba por un parque y me limpiaba un poco, para disimular los raspones en la cara, por lo sucio de la ropa, simplemente decía que me había caído jugando con mis compañeros._

 _Ellos eran todo menos compañeros..._

~Fin Del Flashback~

— ¡Aichi Sendo! — Llamó firmemente el profesor Mark, quien estaba segundos antes prendido dando su clase sobre el periodo Sengoku, no era nuevo para ninguno de sus alumnos que él, una vez encarrilado con ese tema no desistiría de su pasión por el tema, lo curioso es que por muy sobre exaltado que fuese con sus clases todos sus alumnos se llevaban poco o mucho de aprendizaje, tal vez porque se la pasaba gritando todo el tiempo o bien porque se adentraba en cada uno de los generales así como les hacía participes a los chicos, posiblemente ahí estuviese el secreto del porqué era el único profesor de historia del que los alumnos esperaban la próxima clase.

Pero esta vez era distinto, era bien sabido por el profesor que algunos no veían ni siquiera la fecha de caducidad de las golosinas que consumían, pero que un chico en específico o mejor dicho "ese chico" en específico no le estuviese prestando atención era raro, antes lo podía entender, pero ahora no.

O quizás sí.

— ¿Eh? — El chico de cabello azul salió de su trance se puso de pie y dirigió su vista al profesor.

—Dígame, ¿en qué año fue el primer levantamiento de los bonzos y fieles de la secta Ikko?

El chico se quedó helado, estaba seguro de que no estaba hablando de eso, de hecho podría jurar que ya lo habían visto muchísimas clases antes, pero estaba tan ido en sus memorias que no recordaba absolutamente nada.

—Amm... etto. — Sus mejillas se tiñeron de un simpático rubor que dejaba en evidencia su falta de atención, esas mejillas encendidas eran conocidas por todos, claro antes eran de vergüenza, vergüenza a decir algo y que comenzaran a molestarlo pero esta vez era distinto, esta vez estaba apenado por no prestar atención en clases, aunque también estaba el hecho de que su memoria solía fallarle casi siempre y más en cuanto a Historia se trataba.

Así que se podía decir que estaba sólo un poco, fuera de lo normal.

—Esto... ¿1480?

Era un hecho, él solito se había atado la soga al cuello.

— ¡Error!, terminando las clases irá a la sala de maestros jovencito. — Finalizó su sentencia y regresó la vista a la pizarra dejando así que Aichi se sentase y sintiese como un bobo, aunque algo lo saco de esa nube, y eso era que ninguno de sus compañeros lo estaba atacando ni estaban murmurando, por lo visto el que fuese el actual campeón de Cardfight! Vanguard, tenía su poderosa ventaja y esa era que le molestaban menos, de hecho después de sus peleas en las rondas eliminatorias todos sentían cierto temor hacia él.

No era secreto para Aichi que eso era a causa de Psyqualia, pero que le iba hacer, aunque les explicase nadie le entendería o creería, de hecho estaba 100% seguro de que le creerían loco y que las burlas se iban a poner aún peor, así que optó por callárselo, aunque de igual modo le incomodaba que sus compañeros le tratasen como el gran amo.

Las clases concluyeron y como ya era de esperar Aichi tuvo que ir a la sala de maestros a ver cómo podía salvarse de lo que era evidente, una ración extra de trabajos.

~En Card Capital~

— ¿Dónde está Aichi? — Preguntó un rubio de ojos grises que veía llegar a Morikawa e Izaki sin el enano mencionado.

—Se ha distraído en clase y el profesor le ha pillado. — Dijo el castaño de cabello abultado.

—Últimamente le ha estado pasando mucho, ¿no creen? — Esta vez fue la cajera de Card Capital quien habló, la verdad es que ella había estado muy poco últimamente, pero aun así era capaz de estar al tanto de sus amigos.

Y desde hace días que notaba que el peliazul no se paseaba por la tienda, sabía que el chico conocía varias tiendas de cartas y que posiblemente estaba paseándose por ellas, pero algo no le agradaba del todo, era como si Aichi estuviese preocupado por algo, pero la pregunta era.

¿Qué le está pasando?

—Creí que estaría por aquí. — Se escuchó una voz seria, imponente y tranquila.

— ¡Kai! — Llamaron todos al joven castaño que había entrado a la tienda, este como era propio de él, los ignoró por completo tratando de encontrar al pequeño del que estaban hablando, por alguna extraña razón creyó que lo estaban ocultando.

Ni él entendía porque esa idea le había cruzado por la mente pero no podía hacerle nada, esa idea ya se había clavado en su cabeza y no se iría tan rápido.

—Aichi no está y no creo que venga. — Repitió su explicación Izaki.

—Bueno, bueno, que lo hayan mandado a la sala de profesores no significa que no vaya a venir. — Repuso Miwa, al oír la sentencia de Izaki, pero principalmente por ver la cara de fastidio de su amigo.

—Lo más importante, ¿qué haces por aquí Kai? — El castaño vio de reojo a Miwa, y este pudo sentir que Kai quería estrangularlo, era claro que Kai tergiverso el significado de las palabras del rubio, pero que se le iba a hacer, ese chico era así.

—Lo vi hace tres semanas.

~Flashback En Voz Alta~

En un parque muy concurrido, estaba recostado sobre una banca, era el único estudiante que estaba en ese parque, por lo que la gente murmuraba que me había saltado las clases.

A pesar de todo aquello estaba muy al pendiente de lo que ocurría a mí alrededor.

—Eso... debe ser bueno.

Escuché una voz o mejor dicho un susurro, motivo por el cual abrí los ojos y me senté.

— _¿Aichi?_

Comencé a seguirlo con la mirada, iba caminando sin rumbo, por lo visto.

— ¿Qué está haciendo?—Pregunté para mí mismo, más que para alguien más.

Entrecerré un poco mis ojos y me levante de aquella banca, estaba claro que él no veía hacia donde iba, o si quiera en donde estaba.

— ¡Aichi!—Le llamé con fuerza.

En otras ocasiones habría volteado, asombrado de encontrarnos, pero en esta ocasión no era así.

Aichi, seguía diciendo cosas intangibles, corrí tras él, a pesar de ir distraído caminaba bastante rápido.

Logré rebasarle un poco, pero...

En fin sólo pude ver la expresión desorbitada que llevaba, cosa que en mi opinión no era señal de algo bueno.

Él por su parte pasó sin pena ni gloria frente de mí.

~Fin Del Flashback En Voz Alta~

Ignorando la repentina pausa y extraña continuación del castaño, todos los demás comenzaron a sacar conclusiones.

— _Por nada del mundo les digo que no le alcancé por chocar con una banca._ — Desvió ligeramente la vista. Esperando que nadie le hiciese la observación de su abrupta continuación, sobre todo el rubio que a pesar de todo era demasiado observador.

¡Oh sí!

Kai jamás revelaría su ligera torpeza.

A partir del relato del chico, la curiosidad de todos aumento un poco, si bien ya lo había dicho Misaki, últimamente el pequeño se había estado distrayendo muchísimo y casi no se paseaba por Card Capital, y las pocas veces que se aparecía sólo se quedaba viendo a la nada, de no ser porque los clientes le hablaban, el chico bien podría parecer decoración de la tienda.

Kai notó que todos estaban pensativos dio vuelta y salió de la tienda, no sin antes escuchar una última pregunta.

— ¿Qué crees que tenga el pequeñín? — Miwa sabía que no le daría respuesta alguna, pero aun si no podía quedarse callado, Kai por su parte salió de la tienda sin más.

~En Algún Otro Lugar, Que No Es Card Capital~

— _Si continuo distrayéndome terminaré en serios problemas, ahora sólo me he hecho acreedor a un proyecto extra para fin de mes, pero la siguiente vez no me tendrán nada de compasión._

Suspiró pesadamente mientras llegaba al pequeño estanque en el cual siempre se sentaba cada que algo le afligía, o simplemente deseaba estar solo.

Colocó sus brazos sobre sus rodillas, viendo su reflejo en la calmada agua que apenas y se movía.

Suspiró nuevamente.

—Las cosas cambiaron hasta ese día. — En su rostro se mostró una gentil sonrisa.

— _Fue cuando le conocí..._

~Flashback~

 _Aquel día iba camino a casa, como siempre después de una paliza sin precedentes, aquella vez mi autoestima estaba aún más por debajo del suelo, me atrevo a decir que estaba en el inframundo._

 _—_ ¡Hombre! _– Escuché una voz que nunca antes había oído y eso me alarmó, no había nadie más en ese momento, motivo por el cual supuse rápidamente que me estaba hablando a mí. Lo único que pude hacer en ese momento fue apresurar el paso, no tenía la fuerza necesaria para correr._

 _—_ Espera, que te estoy hablando. _– Volví a escuchar aquella voz, y sentí que me tomó del hombro, no ejerció mucha presión, sin embargo debido a mis lesiones no pude evitar soltar un pequeño gruñido de dolor. Lo cual ocasionó que me soltase de inmediato._

 _—_ Lo-lo lamento, no creí que te lastimaría _. — Se puso frente a mí, su expresión mostraba un poco de preocupación, pero después cambio a una amable sonrisa._

 _Las únicas personas que me sonreían amablemente eran mi madre y mi hermana._

 _—_ Siempre que te veo estas hecho un asco, deberías empezar a ponerlos en su lugar. _— Puso una de sus manos enfrente de su cara, agitando su puño, yo por mi parte sólo me mantenía cabizbajo, agradecía tener mi flequillo lo suficientemente largo como para que me cubriera los ojos, sin embargo podía verlo aunque fuese un poco._

 _—_ Yo... yo no puedo. _—– Fue lo único que dije antes de tratar de continuar mi camino. Pero nuevamente ese chico me detuvo._

 _—_ Anda, toma esto. _— Frente a mi extendió su brazo y en su mano posaba una carta._

 _No podía ver bien qué tipo de carta era así que me vi obligado a alzar la cara, y entonces lo vi._

 _Las facciones de ese chico eran finas, su expresión era muy amable y sus ojos radiaban una confianza envidiable. Decidí prestar más atención a su apariencia que al aura que desprendían sus ojos verdes, pero me era imposible desviar la mirada._

 _Dirigí mi vista como pude hacia la carta que aquel chico que mostraba._

 _—_ ¿Blaster... Blade? _– Dije en un leve susurro._

 _—_ Imagínate como el avatar de la carta, fuerte, valiente...

 _Le interrumpí. —_ No puedo. _— Por más que hubiese deseado ocultarlo, mi voz sonó quebrada, estaba al borde del llanto. —_ Disculpe me tengo que ir. _— Traté de irme pero nuevamente me retuvo, esta vez me tomó de la muñeca izquierda._

 _—_ Espera, pequeñín. _— Su voz sonó suave, amable y podría jurar que incluso era una súplica para que me quedase. Di la vuelta para volver a encararlo._ —Tómala.— _Puso en mis manos aquella carta._ —Tal vez ahora no puedas verte reflejado en este avatar, pero en un futuro lo harás, confía en ti, lo que otros digan o piensen no es algo que deba marcarte. _— Su expresión volvía a radiar la misma confianza de antes, como si apostase todo a que yo lo lograría._

 _Dirigí mi vista al avatar, pude sentir como un calorcito recorría mi cuerpo, y extrañamente, me hacía sentir bien._

 _—_ Por cierto.— _Volvió a hablar aquel chico._ —Mi nombre es Toshiki Kai, y ¿el tuyo?— _Levanté nuevamente mi rostro, y dirigí mi mirada es esos ojos que seguían viéndome de forma confiada y optimista, el calor que antes había sentido en todo el cuerpo, ahora lo sentía en mis mejillas. Me sentía un poco torpe, pero a la vez feliz._

 _—_ Mi nombre... es... A... i... chi... S... Sendo.— _Realmente no tenía la intención de contestarle, pero mis labios se movieron por si solos._

 _—_ ¿Perdón?, hasta el chillido de un ratón se escucha más fuerte _._

 _Aquel comentario me hizo enojar un poco, cerré mis ojos con fuerza y... —_ ¡Me llamo Aichi Sendo! _– Tan pronto como acabé de hablar, abrí mis ojos sorprendido de haberme atrevido a gritarle a alguien._

 _Aquel niño sólo me observo sorprendido tanto o más que yo por mi reacción, para después sonreír. —_ Vez, si te lo propones puedes hacerte oír y dejar de ser visto como alguien débil. _— Dio media vuelta y comenzó a retirarse._

 _Sentí un deseo inmenso de que aquel chico no se fuese._

 _—_ E... esto. _— Fue todo lo que pude balbucear._

 _Él sólo se viró un poco._ —Espero verte pronto... Aichi.— _Continúo su camino y yo sólo pude acercar la carta a mi pecho._

~Fin Del Flashback~

—Realmente... esa sensación, me invade. — Susurró mientras su rostro comenzaba a adornarse con un lindo rubor.

—Dos preguntas, ¿cuál sensación?, ¿cada cuándo te invade?

—Cada que me llama por mi nombre, siento... siento que desea que me quede a su lado. — El sonrojo se volvió más fuerte.

—Así que...por eso haz estado tan distraído últimamente. — La afirmativa era más interna que externa.

—Bueno... realmente, no es sólo eso lo que me tiene un poco deprimido.

— ¿Deprimido?

—El hecho de saber que es probable que este con él, no. — Negó suavemente con la cabeza. —No me preocupa ni me deprime que este con él, de hecho... estoy celoso. — Lo último lo dijo más para sí mismo.

— ¿A qué te refieres, Aichi?

Giró la cabeza hacia donde estaba la persona con la que estaba entablando esa conversación. Sin embargo aún no le veía. — Al hecho de que...

Tan pronto como encaró a quien le hablaba, sus ojos se abrieron de par en par, y dio un ligero salto. — ¡K-Kai!

Realmente no contaba con encontrarse con el castaño, este por su parte tenía la mirada completamente clavada en el peli azul.

—Sólo lo repetiré una vez más, ¿a qué te refieres? — Su pregunta parecía más una orden.

El peliazul por su parte sintió como los colores se le subían al rostro, era consciente de que no había dicho nada más en voz alta pero aun así, estuvo a pocas palabras de tirar el banco que le sostenía y así terminar el trabajo de ahorcarse —psicológicamente hablando—.

—No, no era nada, son tonterías mías. — Comenzó a rascarse la mejilla de manera nerviosa, mientras miraba hacia el agua del estanque.

¿Cómo es que no se dio cuenta de la presencia del castaño, si su reflejo era igual de claro que el de él?

Ahora, empezaba a sentir deseos de correr a casa y meterse bajo la cama de la simple vergüenza.

—Aichi, ven conmigo. — Comenzó a alejarse del peliazul.

Este trató de detener al castaño, sin lograrlo de ninguna manera, y antes de que este se perdiera entre la gente decidió seguirle. Se vio obligado a correr debido a que demoró demasiado para comenzar a seguir al castaño.

Después de un largo camino llegaron a un edifico de departamentos.

— _¿Acaso?_ — El Aichi comenzó a suponer que en uno de esos de departamentos era donde vivía Kai.

—No te quedes viendo y entra.

El peliazul le siguió hasta uno de los departamentos. El castaño abrió la puerta e invito a pasar a su acompañante.

—Asumo que no tienes intenciones de hablar. — El castaño conocía suficiente al otro como para saber que el chico solía ahogarse en un vasito de agua y esta vez no iba a ser la excepción.

—C-como ya te dije, son tonterías mías. — Sonrió de manera nerviosa.

Aunque... si lo pensaba bien, era la primera vez que estaba ahí, Kai ya le había contado todo, su historia con Ren, la perdida de sus padres, motivo número uno del porque él y Misaki se entendían bastante.

Pero más allá de eso, no podía seguir ocultándoselo, ya se había estado haciendo menso durante mucho tiempo, pero...

—Pero... ya no más... — Habló serio el peliazul.

* * *

 _¿Qué tal estuvo?_

 _Espero sus comentarios, recuerden que también pueden leer este fic en wattpad, amor yaoi, fanfiction, fanficker's y Ao3, uso el mismo nombre de usuario._


	2. Peligro

**_Wow!_**

 ** _Creo que de todas las cosas raras y sin sentido que he escrito esta es quizás la más larga._**

 ** _Bien tienen de dos sopas._**

 ** _1.- Leer completo el capítulo (Que espero que lo hagan por que no me mate casi dos semanas, para que me manden a la verde)_**

 ** _2.- Abandonar el fic y destrozarme el corazón en miles de pedacitos._**

 ** _Por cierto ya saben lo que es ley, los personajes son obra de Akira Ito y Bushiroad._**

 ** _A mí solo me pertenecen las situaciones que estos pequeños viven (o los obligo a vivir)_**

 ** _También es importante recordarles que el contenido es para audiencia mayor de edad o madura, que no sean sensibles ni mucho menos miembros de la liga de la decencia (ósea que se den golpes de pecho cada que escuchan la palabra "Pinche" o alguna otra)_**

 ** _Este es el segundo fic yaoi que escribo con Lemmon (El primero lo elimine porque me quedo muy de la m*****)_**

 ** _No me hago responsable de los traumas o desilusiones que este capítulo les genere._**

 ** _Ahora si a Leer!_**

 **Capítulo 2 "PELIGRO"**

En el departamento del castaño se encontraban este y un joven peli azul un año menor que él.

Ambos llegaron hasta la sala, Aichi iba inspeccionando con la vista aquel lugar, todo estaba perfectamente ordenado, tal y como se esperaba de Kai, este en medio de la sala se detuvo y volteo a ver al chico que iba tras él.

-Ya no más. – Su voz denotaba gran seriedad, cosa que no era propia de él.

-Adelante, dilo de una vez. – Hablo el castaño firme como siempre hacia.

- _Esta vez no solo hablaré._

Trago duro y comenzó a caminar hasta quedar a solo unos pasos del castaño.

Elevo su mirada hasta que esta se confrontara con la de él castaño, cosa que le extraño a este último, él sabía que cuando Aichi se ponía serio, se podía esperar mucho de él, pero por alguna razón, esta vez sentía que esa mirada era distinta, era como si tratase de comunicarle algo, aunque no lo entendía del todo.

Aichi por su parte respiro profundo, sabía que existía la gran posibilidad de meter la pata a tamaño colosal, pero ya lo había decidido, no habría vuelta atrás, era ahora o nunca.

Sin perder más el tiempo puso sus manos en los hombros de Kai, esa acción se le hizo rara por parte del peli azul, estaba casi seguro de que el pequeño se pondría a llorar, si el castaño tuviese que ser honesto, le pateaba que el peli azul fuese tan débil ante sus emociones, que fuese expresivo no le molestaba, de hecho daba gracias a Dios por eso, pero que flaqueara ante el llanto era algo que, definitivamente no podía tolerar.

Las miradas seguían sosteniéndose la una a la otra, fue entonces cuando Kai, comprendió que Aichi no tenía intención alguna de llorar.

¿Entonces qué pasaba?

- _Aichi no es capaz de sostenerle la mirada a nadie y menos con ese semblante de seriedad. ¿En qué estará pensando?_

Estaba dispuesto a repetirle la pregunta una vez más, pero le fue imposible al sentir sus labios ser sellados por los del chico de cabellos azules. Estaba tan metido en sus pensamientos que nunca noto que el joven se había movido y que ahora tenía sus labios sellados.

Se separó de manera abrupta del peli azul, dando un paso hacia atrás. - ¿Qué crees que haces? – La acción del joven le había sacado completamente de orbita.

El chico que segundos atrás le había besado ahora mantenía la cabeza agachada y sus manos a los costados apretando levemente los puños.

-¡Aichi, ¿Qué demonios pasa contigo?! – Se reincorporo alterado, eso era claro y aún más claro era que el peli azul tendría que dar una larga y muy buena explicación para que el castaño no le golpease.

Por su parte, Aichi solo dio un paso más quedando perfectamente al frente del castaño, cosa que hizo que este se pusiese nervioso. Y que no le agradaba en lo más mínimo.

Le empujo al sillón que estaba atrás de este y volvió a caminar hacia él, esta vez no elevo la mirada.

-Perdona, Kai. – Aquellas palabras le helaron un poco la sangre al castaño.

Y como si de un déjà vu se tratase, el peli azul nuevamente estaba sellando sus labios, aunque esta vez había una ligera diferencia. Ahora el pequeño estaba encima de él, inclusive podía sentir la vergüenza del peli azul, sus rostros estaban tan cerca que sentía las mejillas de Aichi arder.

Kai tenía toda la intención de separarse del contrario sin embargo, fue el mismo peli azul quien se separó. Para sorpresa de Kai, esta vez el chico se atrevió a mirarlo a los ojos.

- _Sus ojos eran distintos, estaban brillosos, pero me quedaba claro que no iba a llorar._

 _Quisiera saber, ¿Por qué está haciendo esto?_

-A… - No pudo decir algo más, debido a que el peli azul nuevamente tenía sus labios sobre los de él.

Y lo que hacía ahora más distinto, era el hecho de que su labio inferior estaba tiernamente capturado entre los labios del peli azul, así como el labio superior del pequeño estaba entre los suyos.

 **~Desde el punto de vista de Kai~**

- _Trate de moverme, de quitármelo encima, pero mi cuerpo no me respondía, trate de mover los labios, tratar de morderlo con el único fin de que se quitase de encima, pero no lograba nada._

 **~De vuelta a la situación actual~**

No paso mucho para que, el pequeño se separara del castaño, quitándosele de encima.

-Kai…

El mencionado, apenas dio un ligero brinco, y logro mover un poco la cabeza, internamente comenzó a agradecer el tener un poco de control en su cuerpo, claro aún no podía mover sus brazos o piernas.

- _Por alguna razón no tuve el valor de ver a la cara a Aichi, mire hacia mi derecha, clavando mi vista al suelo, tratando de entender que había pasado._

 _Tal vez…_

 _Tal vez Aichi se había tropezado y accidentalmente me empujo, bueno… Eso solo explicaría el que callera al sillón, pero ¿Y lo demás?_

 _Algo debe estarle ocurriendo, él no haría este tipo de cosas. Es muy inocente como para entender o realizar este tipo de comportamientos, por otro lado._

 _Tal vez alguien le ha lavado el cerebro y ahora hace esto._

 _Quizás este sea el motivo por el cual estaba tan inquieto ante el hecho de que estuviese vagando y balbuceando cosas sin sentido._

Kai no era de los que sacaban conclusiones sin una previa investigación, pero esta situación le estaba superando a niveles extraordinarios, lo único que podía hacer era pensar cualquier cosa que tuviese un poco de lógica ante la situación, después de todo no era como que los chicos estuviesen viviendo cosas muy normalitas, Psyqualia, no era algo normal, y existía la posibilidad de que alguien más usase ese extraño poder y le estuviese controlando.

Pero…

¿Quién?

¿Por qué eligió a Aichi?

¿Qué pretende conseguir?

Parecían ser las típicas preguntas sin respuesta.

-Kai.

 **~Punto de vista de Kai~**

- _Su voz sonó, tan distinta, no tuve tiempo de pensar, simplemente alce la vista hacia la dirección de la que provenía su voz, me sorprendí demasiado al ver a Aichi parado enfrente de mí, la chaqueta de su uniforme estaba tirada en el suelo y sus mejillas estaban tan rojas, que no pude evitar que una imagen se posara en mi mente._

 _¡No!_

 _Definitivamente el chico enfrente de mí no es Aichi el no sería…_

 **~De regreso a la situación~**

Una descarga le recorrió por toda la espina dorsal, sacándole de sus pensamientos.

Aquella descarga había sido creada por los suaves besos que el peli azul le brindaba en el cuello, el castaño estaba asombrado por aquello y pudo sentir que sus mejillas comenzaban a arderle.

Rápidamente tomo al chico de los hombros y lo alejo lo suficiente como para que este pudiese verle a la cara.

-¡No sé qué demonios está pasando contigo, pero deb…

-¡No!

El castaño abrió los ojos asombrado, era la segunda vez que el peli azul le gritaba, en la vida. El pequeño se agarró de la camisa del castaño apresando un poco de la tela de esta en sus manos.

-Me vas a pedir que me detenga, y no lo haré.- Le vio a los ojos por unos segundos.

-¿Qué?- Hablo el castaño tratando de que el pequeño se diese cuenta de sus acciones, pero este solo recargo su frente en los labios del castaño.

-Guarda silencio… - Hizo una pequeña pausa, y subió sus manos a los hombros del mayor. -Ya, no voy a detenerme, Kai, quiero que escuches atentamente lo que voy a decir…- Despego su frente de los labios del mayor, ocultando su rostro en la curvatura del cuello del otro.

El castaño por su parte solo observaba con atención las acciones del otro, le parecía un milagro el que sus brazos le hubiesen obedecido, segundos atrás, pero ahora algo le decía que quizás si escuchaba al pequeño, este dejaría de hacer tantas locuras, aunque…

La imagen que se había posado antes en su mente no se iba del todo. Y eso tampoco le agradaba… ¿O sí?

-No seré capaz de volver a repetirlo. Yo… Ni siquiera sé cómo decirlo en estos momentos.- Sus mejillas estaban más rojas que antes, y aquel calorcito que le recorrió cuando conoció a Kai, volvía a invadirlo.- Desde aquél día, cuando nos conocimos, no he dejado de pensar en ti. Después comencé a buscarte, pero ya no estabas, no sabía qué hacer, hasta ese día.

Tomo con delicadeza y dulzura, el rostro del castaño, alzando a su vez el suyo y encarándole una vez más.

-En Card Capital, fui tan feliz con el hecho de verte, el poder hablar nuevamente contigo, y luego todos los acontecimientos que le siguieron.- Bajo la cabeza un poco avergonzado. - _No creí que tendría el valor para poder decírselo, creí que ni siquiera me dejaría acercarme a él, sé que probablemente asusté a Kai, pero quizás, solo quizás…_

 _Pueda lograr…_

Subió su rostro y con cautela comenzó a acercarse al del castaño, quien seguía analizando cada una de las acciones del contrario, no le fue difícil intuir que este trataría de besarlo.

Pero tampoco trato de evitarlo, no sabía porque, de igual manera el cuerpo seguía sin responderle, y del mismo modo no correspondió el beso. No le fue nada sorprendente darse cuenta que el peli azul no sabía besar.

El pequeño volvió a separarse y esta vez con un tono de seguridad, y total devoción le dijo.- Quiero, que seamos… uno solo. - Lo último lo dijo en un leve susurro, que Kai no logro escuchar, tan pronto como termino de pronunciar aquellas palabras, oculto su rostro nuevamente en la curvatura del cuello del mayor.

Se afianzo de los hombros del castaño y dirigió sus labios al lóbulo de este, acción que hizo que el castaño cerrara los ojos, y maldijera por lo bajo el que sus brazos se negasen a obedecerlo.

Aichi comenzó a lamer y succionar el lóbulo de Kai, creyendo que el otro estaba completamente de acuerdo con sus acciones. Se acomodó sobre el castaño a manera que sus entre piernas quedaran una sobre la otra, comenzando a mover ligeramente su cadera, haciendo que ambas zonas erógenas se rozasen.

Inmediatamente Kai, supo por dónde iban los tiros.

Y como si por fin pudiese tener control de su cuerpo, aparto al peli azul, lanzándolo al suelo.

-¡¿Te das cuenta, de las estupideces que estás diciendo y haciendo?!

 **~En la cabecita de ambos~**

- _En ese momento desee que alguien me golpease, no quería ver esa expresión en su rostro, dolía, dolía verle a los ojos y descubrir que sus palabras no estaban vacías._

 _La había regado, pero ya no podía hacer nada, si me disculpaba sonaría falso y él se daría cuenta, además de que en realidad no quería disculparme._

 _Estaba asustado._

 **~De regreso a la situación~**

\- ¡¿Cuál es el problema?! - Pregunto el peli azul, poniéndose de pie, viendo a los ojos al castaño que estaba frente a él, respirando muy agitado.

-Todo, ¿No lo ves? – Seguía tratando de no sonar tan alterado, pero le era imposible, aquellas acciones del peli azul habían logrado que esa imagen se viese más cerca de lo que le gustaría admitir.

Y definitivamente él no le haría eso al pequeño.

-No lo entiendo.- Confeso el menor.

-¡Somos hombres! – Grito lo obvio.

Aichi abrió sus ojos tanto como pudo, se maldijo por seguir siendo débil ante sus emociones. Por sus ojos azules se asomaron unas pequeñas lágrimas que comenzaron a rodar por sus mejillas. Aquello hizo que el castaño quitase la mala cara que tenía, de verdad odiaba que el peli azul llorase.

-¿Qué tiene de malo?, ¿En dónde está el delito?, ¿Desde cuándo es un crimen amar? – Su voz sonó un poco quebrada.

Kai abrió sus ojos con sorpresa, se sentía extraño, apreciaba a Aichi, de hecho apreciaba a todos los de Card Capital, después de todo fue gracias a ellos, que redescubrió lo divertida que podía ser la vida.

Eso después de que a Ren se lo chupara la bruja. Y ahora gracias a Dios y al pequeño que estaba frente a él, fue que el peli rojo ya estaba cuerdo y era el mismo chico juguetón e infantil de antes.

Realmente nunca se esperó que Aichi le dijese que le amaba, no sabía qué hacer, decir o como sentirse aparte de confundido.

-Kai… ¿Acaso te gusta alguien más? – En su voz se notaba el claro miedo a recibir una respuesta afirmativa.

El mencionado volvió a salir de sus pensamientos para ver de pies a cabeza al chico que parecía que luchaba por contener el llanto.

- _¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa?_ – Le reprocho mentalmente al chico enfrente suyo.

-¿Qué tiene de malo que te amé? – Se apegó nuevamente al castaño, quien comprendió que no importaba lo que hiciese o dijese al chico que estaba abrasándolo, este no desistirá de expresarle sus sentimientos.

-Aichi… - Hablo bajo.

-¡Solo un beso! – Suplico el pequeño, quien se veía reflejado en los ojos esmeraldas del castaño. - _Posiblemente, después de esto él no quiera volver a verme, pero…_

 _Estoy desesperado, no sé qué más hacer para que el note cuanto lo amo._

-¿Qué estas… - Se vio interrumpido por el menor.

-Solo eso, Kai, después de eso, no te insistiré más. – Sus ojos estaban brillosos, esta vez sí era producto del llanto que estaba conteniendo el joven.

- _Aichi no es de los que miente, y ha dejado de ser un derrotista, pero…_

 _¿Esta tan desesperado como para pedirme eso?_

 _Supongo…_

 _Que un beso no afectara en nada, después de todo._

 _Él lo ha prometido…_

-Estás loco.- Soltó de manera cruel, fría y ruda aquella frase.

-¿Eh?

Tomo el rostro del pequeño y unió sus labios a los de él.

 **~Punto de vista de Aichi~**

- _Tan pronto como fui consciente de lo que estaba pasando, sentí mis mejillas arder como nunca antes había sentido._

 _Era yo quien trataba de besarle, y ahora era Kai quien me besaba._

 _Me dio miedo el hecho de que tan pronto como se acabara ese beso, no podría volver a ver a Kai, pero principalmente, no quería que eso terminara rápido, quería sentir más los labios de Kai apresando dulcemente los míos._

 _Nos tuvimos que separar por la necesidad del oxígeno, no quería que esto acabase así, penas había posado sus manos en mi cintura, y yo apenas estaba sujetándome de su cuello._

 **~De regreso a la situación~**

-K-Kai…

- _Nuevamente hizo mis labios presos de los suyos._

 _Me confíe al creer que no mentía este chico, pero por un lado lo agradecía, no sé porque, pero esta vez sus labios tomaron un sabor distinto, era más dulce, sentía la necesidad de no dejarlos, pero el oxígeno era vital, de lo contrario no podría ser capaz de volver a saborear sus dulces labios._

Al separarse ambos se vieron a los ojos, Aichi estaba completamente apenado, después de todo había prometido que solo sería uno y termino robándole otro.

-Mentiroso. – Hablo el castaño, jalando al pequeño de tal manera que este le miró asombrado.

-Perdona. - En cuanto termino aquella palabra volvió a apoderarse de los labios del castaño, y este gustoso comenzó a corresponder el beso.

Podía darse cuenta de lo torpe que era el pequeño, y eso le causaba un poco de gracia, quizás y ese era el secreto del porque sus labios ahora se sentían distintos, antes no le estaba respondiendo y el pequeño solo hacia movimientos muy ligeros, por lo que no era capaz de saborearlos.

Aichi comenzó a recargarse en Kai, cosa que naturalmente, ocasiono que este cayese en el sillón, dejando así que el peli azul se acomodase como estaban hace unos cuantos minutos.

Ambos se separaron, nuevamente el oxígeno imponía su ley.

El menor tan pronto como lleno de oxigeno sus pulmones volvió a apresar los labios del castaño, cosa que ya no sorprendió al otro, sin embargo en cuanto este abrió un poco la boca, Aichi introdujo su lengua en esta.

Nunca lo había hecho, de hecho nunca en su sacramentada vida había besado, sabía que sus movimientos eran torpes por naturaleza, a eso sumándole el hecho de que era la primera vez que lo hacía, le dejaba en claro que no iba a salir del todo bien, además de que era posible que Kai, se molestase, de nuevo, pero deseaba hacerlo, solo y únicamente con él.

Este por su parte al sentir la torpe lengua de Aichi opto por dejar que el pequeño hiciese lo que podía, mientras él le correspondía de manera suave, de manera de que el menor no se sintiese presionado.

Regresaron a los besos normales, pero esta vez fue Aichi quien abrió su boca dándole a entender a Kai que quería que este le hiciese lo mismo. El mayor entendió y comenzó a complacer al pequeño, total, después de eso tal vez, solo tal vez, podrían conversar más tranquilamente.

Aunque algo le decía que hacer eso no era una muy buena idea.

Pero no le hizo caso, y continuo inspeccionando la cavidad bucal del chico que emitía pequeños gemidos, cada que él movía su lengua. En un momento terminaron siendo los dos quienes luchaban por inspeccionar la boca del otro, aquello ocasiono que ambos comenzasen a sentir un calor que les recorría todo el cuerpo.

Aichi fue el primero en alejarse y comenzar a quitarse su polera roja de puño y cuello largo, dejándola a un lado, exponiendo su piel clara. Kai fue consciente que eso ya no era buena señal, aunque él estaba casi en las mismas, pues en lo que luchaba por seguir explorando, comenzó a ser despojado de su camisa, uno a uno los botones fueron desabrochados por el pequeño que gemía, ante el dulce tacto de las lenguas.

- _Sabía que esto estaba mal, pero al ver su piel desnuda no pude evitar que esa imagen se hiciese presente, debía alejar aquel pensamiento a toda costa y recordarle a Aichi, que de los besos no debíamos pasar._

 _Ya estábamos tentando demasiado nuestra suerte._

 _Pero no podía dejar de pensar en lo suave que sería su piel._

 _¡Contrólate Toshiki!_

 _Lo que dijo Aichi, no justifica su extraño comportamiento._

 _Debo tra…_

Nuevamente el pequeño volvía a lamer su lóbulo y hacer ese ligero movimiento de cadera, pero esta vez el castaño lo sentía con un poco más de desenfreno.

¿Acaso Aichi estaba…?

-A… Ai… Aichi… - Hablo con dificultad, sabía que en cualquier momento soltaría un gruñido de placer.

Estaba mal, no por ser hombres, si el castaño tenía que ser honesto el género le importaba un comino, lo que le hacía sentir que estaba mal era el extraño comportamiento que el pequeño había estado teniendo desde hace días, y el no saber que lo originaba.

Si accedía a que eso pasara, sería como aprovecharse del pequeño. Además de que no sabía si quería llegar a eso con el peli azul.

-K… Ka… Kai… - Esta vez fue el pequeño quien lo llamo al sentir que uno de sus pezones era apresado y acariciado por los dedos del mayor. Haciendo que dejase de moverse.

-Esto debe para ya. – Hablo firme, pero su respiración era agitada, clara señal que estaba en las mismas condiciones que el pequeño.

-Perdona, prometí que no insistiría, pero… - El castaño ya se esperaba eso, pero aun así trato de luchar para que esa locura terminase. – Ya no puedo, no puedo contenerme, Kai, perdóname.

Volvió a recargarse en los hombros del castaño haciendo que el sillón, cumpliese con su segunda función, que era ser una cama.

Kai lo había comprado, porque a veces se quedaba en la sala hasta tarde haciendo sus deberes, y terminaba durmiendo ahí, por lo tanto él sabía que al ejercer cierta presión sobre el respaldo, este liberaba las patitas de soporte para poder transformarse, motivo por el cual trataba a toda costa de no recargarse mucho, en esos momentos.

Aunque ahora que estaba convertido en cama, nada le aseguraba que las cosas se fuesen a enfriar.

Trato de quitarse al chico de encima, pero nuevamente las fuerzas le abandonaban podía moverse, pero era como si necesitase más energía para poder siquiera mantener los brazos doblados.

Sus manos parecían tener vida propia, recorrían cada centímetro de piel expuesta, daba la impresión que le encantaba el cuello del mayor, ya que no dejaba de repartir pequeños besos y alguna que otra lamida traviesa en aquella zona.

-¡Aichi! – Le llamo con fuerza.

El pequeño pudo haberle creído la seriedad de no ser porque inmediatamente soltó un pequeño suspiro, ante la traviesa lamida que le dio el peli azul a uno de sus pezones.

-Kai, tú lo deseas, tanto como yo. – Su voz sonó un poco pervertida, cosa que puso muy alerta al mencionado.

- _Definitivamente este chico no es Aichi._ \- Se decía internamente, como si eso fuese a hacer que aquel chico se marchase, pero no, claramente podía sentir las caricias, besos y lamidas que aquel pequeño le brindaba. Todas tenían ternura plasmada, pero aquella frase, aquél tono definitivamente no eran algo propio de Aichi.

No paso mucho tiempo, hasta que sintió una mano acariciar su entrepierna, sobre la tela del pantalón, y estaba 100% seguro, que esa mano no era suya.

- _No es verdad._ – Dirigió su vista hacia aquella zona y encontró la mano del pequeño que se movía adelante y hacia atrás, mientras estaba ocupado besándole el cuello del lado derecho.

¿Qué le pasaba a su sistema nervioso que no le respondía adecuadamente?

Este no era su día, definitivamente, no lo era.

-Kai. – El chico volteo al escuchar su nombre y se encontró con el cuerpo completamente desnudo del chico, así mismo noto que su pantalón y bóxer ya no estaban en donde se supone deberían seguir.

- _¿En qué momento lo hizo?_ \- Se abofeteó mentalmente al no haberse percatado por enésima vez de las acciones del peli azul.

-Estoy… demasiado caliente. – Sus mejillas estaban tan rojas que prácticamente le hacían competencia a la nariz roja de Rodolfo el reno.

El castaño, no pudo evitar que aquella imagen que tanto quería eliminar de su mente se plantase ahora como un deseo. Ya no quería olvidarla, ahora quería que esa imagen se hiciese realidad.

 **~Punto de vista de Kai~**

- _Al verlo así, no pude evitar desear tumbarlo en el sillón y ser yo quien le hiciese apretar los dientes, tal y como él había estado haciendo conmigo._

 _Su mirada inocente, me incitaba a tomarlo de una vez por todas._

 _Durante todo este tiempo había estado maldiciendo a mi sistema nervioso por no responderme adecuadamente, pero ahora le estaba agradecido, porque estaba seguro de que en realidad tomaría a Aichi._

 _No era que no lo deseara, era que no sabía exactamente que sentía por él._

 _Lo estimaba, sí._

 _El aprecio que le tenía iba a un nivel mucho mayor que el que te tenía a los demás._

 _¿Acaso era amor?_

 _¿Estaba enamorado de Aichi?_

 _¿Así se siente el amor?_

 _¡Imposible!_

 _El amor no te hace querer poner a gemir a alguien._

 _¿O sí?_

 **~De regreso a la situación~**

Bueno, Kai sabía besar, pero en cuanto a saber que era amar, pues no mucho, digamos que el joven sabía lo que era tener personas a las cuales amaba de manera fraternal, pero amar, con el deseo y convicción de pasar el resto de su vida con una persona, pues no.

-¡Aichi, detente ahora! - Llamo a alarmado al ver que el joven de cabellera azul ahora se encontraba acariciando su miembro, con toda la intención de que este se pusiese más duro de lo que ya estaba.

El castaño conocía lo suficiente bien su cuerpo como para saber, que el pequeño de verdad estaba alentándolo a convertirse en una roca, y si esa imagen era un vivo deseo, ahora con las acciones del pequeño, era casi o mejor dicho era seguro que se hacía realidad.

El menor, se posiciono sobre el castaño sin dejar de atender aquella zona, y comenzó a repartir besos desde los labios del castaño, hasta donde le era posible. El contrario, trataba de mover los brazos, en múltiples intentos fallidos.

-Tócame… Kai.- Pidió en un susurro, haciendo que su cálido aliento chocase con el oído del contrario.

- _No te toco porque no quiera, el cuerpo no me responde._

 _¡Maldición, contrólate Toshiki! -_ Se abofeteo mentalmente, al haberse auto confesado que deseaba acariciar el cuerpo del contrario.

Tardaron un poco así, Aichi desde luego se había percatado de que Kai, ya no luchaba con su cuerpo, se había dado por vencido, o quizás si deseaba tomarlo, pero aún no se lo admitía a sí mismo, después de todo no sería la primera vez que el castaño no fuese honesto consigo mismo.

Para todo caso, sabía que los pequeños retorcijos que hacia el castaño, eran obra de sus acciones.

 **~Punto de vista de Aichi~**

- _Estaba completamente decidido, aún tenía miedo, pero sabía que si me retractaba ahora, nunca podría perdonármelo._

 _Kai, estaba respirando de manera agitada y aun así lograba llamarme, con su tono habitual._

 _Esa es una de las tantas cualidades, que me encantan de él._

 _Siempre se mantiene con la cabeza fría, aunque puedo jurar que en estos momentos solo está fingiendo, él está igual que yo, deseoso de llegar a ese punto sin retorno._

 _Aquel momento en el que todo, tendrá un cambio radical en nuestras vidas._

 _Soltaba leves y casi inaudibles suspiros, como respuesta a cada beso y caricia que le brindaba, no podía evitar recorrer todo su cuerpo con mis manos y labios._

 _Yo…_

 _De verdad me estaba desconociendo a mí mismo._

 _-_ Aichi. _\- Me llamo en un suave susurro, que creo podría catalogar como "Sensual", no pude evitar que mi corazón se acelerara._

 _Volteé a verle y me encontré con su mirada, estaba un poco nublada, me preocupo ver eso, pero…_

 _-_ De…aghh… Deegh.

 _Sabía lo que me estaba diciendo, pero, creo que él también sabía cuál iba a ser mi respuesta._

 _Seguí lamiendo con ternura y travesura, el mismo punto que le arrebataba aquellos suspiros que me daban a entender, que lo estaba complaciendo, a pesar de que él no lo quisiera admitir._

 _Él estaba complacido con lo que le hacía._

 _Me encantaba ver mi reflejo en sus ojos, no, me fascina ver sus ojos. Desde aquel día esos ojos se volvieron en los que yo quería ser el único que se reflejara, mientras su poseedor sonreía cariñosamente._

 _Nuevamente soltó un gruñido, pero esta vez arqueo un poco la espalda._

 _Saque su miembro de mi boca.-_ Solo un poco más, Kai. _\- Le dije con un poco de miedo a su reacción, además de poder sentir como un hilo de saliva mantenía mi labio inferior conectado a su glande, al no verle molesto volví a lamerle y a adentrarlo una y otra vez, como lo había estado haciendo a la vez que me…_

 _Que me tocaba._

 _Al mismo ritmo, por eso mismo sabía que ya era hora de unirnos, como tanto habíamos estado deseando._

 **~De regreso a la situación~**

Dejo de estimular el miembro del mayor. Y se posiciono encima de este besando con ternura al castaño, quien a duras penas era capaz de respirar, el pequeño había estado sometiéndolo a una sesión de placer, que le era casi imposible recuperar el oxígeno, pues apenas se hacía con un poco, y el menor lo obligaba a expulsarlo, entre suspiros y jadeos.

 **~Punto de vista de Kai~**

- _Mi mente estaba en otro lugar, había abandonado mis deseos de rechazarlo y hacerle entrar en razón, estaba completamente cegado, por las placenteras acciones de él._

 _¿Quién demonios era este sujeto, que era dulcemente sometido por un chico que parecía ser tan inocente?_

 _¿A caso siempre he sido así de vulnerable al placer?_

 _De repente sentí mi miembro en una húmeda y cálida cavidad, ¿Acaso…?_

 _No quería creerlo, pero mis ojos se dirigieron a la dirección de la que provenía ese duce placer, que me estaba sofocando, de manera lenta y torturadoramente deliciosa._

 _Fue entonces cuando lo vi, estaba introduciendo mi miembro en su pequeña e inexperta boca, haciendo pequeños gemidos y jadeos, cada que lo adentraba._

 _¿De verdad Aichi estaba haciendo aquello?_

 _¿En serio ese chico tan tímido y amable, era capaz de ser endemoniadamente atrevido?_

-Aichi.- _Le llame lo más tranquilo que podía, aunque en realidad lo que quería era poder sentarme y jalarlo, para unir sus labios con los míos._

 _Sus pequeños y delgados labios, estaban relucientes, debido a la saliva que emanaba delicadamente de su boca cada que atendía mi falo._

 _Realmente deseaba ser yo quien empapara con mi saliva esos labios._

 _¡Demonios!_

 _Ahora quería tenerlo debajo de mí llamándome y pidiéndome más roces de nuestros cuerpos._

 _¡Carajo!_

 _¿Qué diablos pasa conmigo?_

 _Nunca debí haber aceptado ese beso, debí haberlo sacado por la fuerza de mi departamento, ahora estoy pagando las consecuencias._

 _Pero…_

\- De…aghh… Deegh.- _Trate de pedirle que se detuviera, sabía que él se negaría, pero quizás me daría el tiempo suficiente a poder recuperar un poco de aire._

 _Aunque fue totalmente en vano. El continuo haciendo aquello, y yo como idiota solo le observaba, después de haberle llamado, Aichi no apartaba sus ojos de los míos, estaba pasando saliva con dificultad, no podía hacer nada, sentí que tan pronto como tratase de levantar mis manos, estas se dirigirían a aquella mata azul que solo subía y bajaba._

 _¡Demonios!_

 _Estar así me está comenzando a fastidiar._

 _¿Quién demonios soy en este momento?_

 _¿Qué diablos pasa con Aichi?_

 _¿En qué momento permití que me ukeara?_

 _¡No!_

 _¡No!_

 _¡No!_

 _¡Eso sí, que no!_

 _Por más que tratara de sacar fuerzas para detener toda esta locura, nuevamente me eran arrebatados leves suspiros, regrese mi vista y era precisamente la imagen de antes._

 _Su cara inocente, sus mejillas encendidas, y ese brillo en sus ojos azules, ese brillo tierno, pero esta vez tenía un toque de travesura._

 _Era evidente por lo que estaba haciendo, hubo algo que llamo mi atención, y como si él entendiese, dejo de mirarme, cerro sus ojos y continuo humedeciéndome con su cálida saliva, en ese momento pude notar mejor que su brazo derecho estaba moviéndose, a la misma velocidad que su cabeza._

 _¿Aichi se estaba…?_

 _No era posible, aunque eso explicaba por qué había momentos en que la felación que me estaba brindando fuse lenta y luego un poco más rápida._

 _Este chico me estaba haciendo sentir lo mismo que experimentaba, con su mano._

 _Desearía ser yo, quien le brindase esas caricias._

 _¡Demonios!_

 _¡Esto debe parar, o de lo contrario llegaremos a un punto sin retorno!_

 _De un momento a otro, comencé a sentir más continuas aquellas descargas, no podía apartar la mirada de sus labios, me estaba tentando terriblemente a apoderarme de ellos, como si no fuese a tener otra oportunidad en la vida._

 _Llego una descarga que me obligó a cerrar los ojos y a arquear un poco la espalda._

-Solo un poco más, Kai.- _Le oí decir, mientras luchaba por no gruñir más fuerte de lo que estaba haciendo._

 _Abrí mis ojos con dificultad, conocía mi cuerpo y estaba casi seguro que terminaría tan pronto como el volviese a introducirme en su boca._

 _Le sentí encima de mí besando con gentileza mis labios._

 _No podía respóndele de manera adecuada, sentía como mis pulmones eran drenados gracias a él._

 _Sentí una rara mezcla de inconformidad, y desesperación._

 _Gire la cabeza hacia la izquierda, haciendo que Aichi se separara un poco, tal vez fue una acción un poco brusca de mi parte, pero necesitaba recuperar el oxígeno rápido, o de lo contrario me desmayaría, además de que la cercanía de nuestros cuerpos, aumentaba más aquella sensación._

 _¿En qué momento me volví tan débil?_

 _Sentí que Aichi de quito de encima._

 _En ese momento creí que ya había reaccionado, y que era el momento prefecto para que esto solo lo viésemos como una experiencia que no se volvería a repetir._

 **~De regreso a la situación~**

El castaño creía que el menor había salido de su trance y que por fin podría "respirar", pero había un pequeño detalle.

-Kai… Estoy listo. - Al oír esas palabras el castaño encaro al de cabellos azules que se había colocado encima de su entrepierna, con la clara intención de hacerle entrar en su ser.

Ante aquello, Kai se recargo en sus antebrazos, utilizándolos a la vez en apoyo para retroceder y alejarse el peli azul. Quien lo miro extrañado por las acciones del contrario.

Encontró divertido el acorralar a Kai, quizás y ahora era el castaño el que quería ser un poco travieso, después de todo, él ya había estado haciendo demasiadas travesuras a su cuerpo, él que este le quisiese dejar en suspenso no sería nada nuevo.

- _Tiene aún esa mirada, la misma que me dedico mientras…_ ¿Quieres derramarte en mi boca, Kai?

- _No preguntes lo obvio…_ ¡No! - Contesto el contrario mordiéndose la lengua.

 **~Punto de vista de Kai~**

- _¿En qué demonios estaba pensando que casi le digo que sí?_

 _Definitivamente debo detener esto, ya estuvo bueno de tanto manoseo._

-¡Llego el momento! – _Fue todo lo que escuche hasta comenzar a sentir que estaba siendo obligado a entrar en alguien._

 _Cerré los ojos y comencé a apretar los dientes, esto era un poco doloroso._

 _Pero…_

 _A la vez agradable._

 _Si yo que era quien entraba y me sentía así._

 _¿Cómo se sentiría Aichi?_

 _Tan pronto como sentí que estaba totalmente adentro de Aichi, este se quedó quieto por unos instantes._

 _Ambos estábamos jadeando._

 _¿Cómo demonios esa simple acción, nos había robado el aliento?_

 **~De regreso a la situación~**

- _Ya estaba adentro de mí, sabía que esto podía ser un poco doloroso, pero no creí que un escalofrió me agradaría tanto, sentía que las lágrimas arribarían en mis mejillas en cualquier momento, pero no podía permitirlo._

 _Solo tengo que esperar un poco, a que mi cuerpo se acostumbre y después, comenzare a moverme._

Ambos jóvenes estaban aprovechando ese tiempo de silencio y tranquilidad para recobrar el aire, ambos sabían que a partir de ese punto, el oxígeno sería algo que añorarían, claro uno de ellos estaba encantado por compartir esa experiencia con el otro.

Sin embargo el contrario aun no sabía exactamente que hacer o sentir, aparte de las sensaciones físicas que lo maravillaban, pues ya no iba a seguir negándose a sí mismo que esa situación le estaba encantando, a niveles físicos, aunque había algo que le estaba removiendo demasiado los pensamientos y las emociones.

Y eso era el hecho de que un calorcito bastante agradable le recorrió todo el cuerpo cuando Aichi le había dicho que lo amaba.

-A…agh. - Un pequeño quejido salió de la garganta del peli azul, quien había decidido que era el momento de moverse.

Puso sus manos en el torso del castaño, para tener un soporte extra, claro el pequeño recargaba su peso en sus piernas, pero sentía que si no usaba sus brazos podría caerse.

Comenzó dando pequeños brincos que hacían que ambos soltaran pequeños gruñidos.

 **~Punto de vista de Aichi~**

- _Sabía que aún era pronto, pero ya no podía contenerme más, sentía que me quemaba cada que me quedaba quieto, así fuese por un segundo, y la única manera de sofocar ese calor era moviéndome._

 _Empecé a subir y bajar casi de manera desenfrenada._

 _Se sentía bien, me sentía bien, pero…_

 _Kai por lo visto…_

-Más despacio. _– Le oí decir, no tuve el valor de verle a la cara, pero pude sentir que había posado sus manos en mi cadera, entonces… Estaba bien._

 _Kai, estaba disfrutándolo al igual que yo._

 _Decidí hacerle caso, hacerlo más despacio, sentí que mi interior se prendía en llamas, aunque esta vez lo que lo sofocaba eran los suspiros, gemidos y gruñidos de Kai._

 _Estaba tan contento, que…_

 **~De regreso a la situación~**

Ambos jóvenes estaban atrapados en un torbellino de sensaciones, tanto físicas como emocionales, era la primera vez que ambos sentían deseos de en verdad ser uno con el otro, aquella situación les había hecho exponer sus sentimientos y pensamientos, bueno uno lo hizo de manera interna, pero ambos estaban compartiendo una sensación única, más allá del tacto, era el deseo de verse reflejados en la mirara del otro sin importar lugar o momento.

Solo querían ser los dueños de la mirada del contrario.

 **~Punto de vista de Kai~**

- _Al principio iba lento, y eso me torturaba, pero de repente comenzó a hacerlo de manera rápida, no me dolía, de hecho me agradaba, pero por lo poco que podía mantener mis ojos abiertos podía notar que Aichi estaba lastimándose._

-Más despacio. _– Le dije, mientras trataba llegar hasta sus manos, sin embargo me vi tentado por su cadera, y pose mis manos en esta._

 _Él se detuvo un momento y comenzó de nuevo a moverse, pero esta vez más lento._

 _Comenzó a emitir cortos y sonoros gemidos, que lo único que lograban era excitarme más._

 _Ya había recuperado el control de mi cuerpo, pero ahora estaba felizmente sometido a los caprichos de ese chico._

 _Decidí unírmele soltando suspiros, sentía la feroz necesidad de unir nuestros labios, en un beso que nos hiciese sentir que moriríamos de seguir besándonos._

 _Pero si sucumbía a ese deseo, no podría ser capaz de seguir deleitándome con su cuerpo hermosamente adornado con finas perlas de sudor._

 _Me levante un poco recargándome en mi antebrazo izquierdo y con mi mano derecha comencé a masturbarle, al mismo ritmo que él se embestía._

 _Comencé a jadear más fuerte, al punto de aplicar un poco más de fuerza en mi agarre hacia su miembro._

-Ha… Kai. _– Soltó un suave y tierno suspiro, mientras me llamaba, dirigió su mirada hacia mi rostro, solo sonreí de manera ladina, y me mordí un el labio inferior._

 _Seguí haciendo eso, hasta que sentí cansancio en mi brazo izquierdo y me vi obligado a recargarme en el que estaba ocupando para satisfacer a Aichi._

 **~Punto de vista de Aichi~**

- _Kai, Kai, comenzó a tocarme, minutos atrás se lo había pedido, pero no creí que fuese a hacerlo, al menos no de esa manera, primero lo hizo despacio y después comenzó a apretarme más fuerte, me gustaba esa sensación._

 _No pue evitar comenzar a moverme más rápido, ya no me dolía, ahora me sentía plenamente bien haciendo que Kai entrara y saliera de mí._

 **** **De regreso a la situación~**

Aquella habitación del departamento, se llenó de suspiros, gemidos y de más sonidos que dejaban en claro, lo que ahí estaba pasando, pero no importaba, si los vecinos lograban oír o no, era cosa que a ambos chicos les importaba un bledo.

Solo tenían interés en lo que el otro pudiera decir o pensar al respecto y a ambos les era claro que el otro estaba igual de feliz.

 **~Punto de vista de Kai~**

 _-En un momento comencé a sentir un líquido ligeramente tibio caer en mi vientre._

 _¿Acaso Aichi se había corrido?_

 _Además de otro recorrer mi virilidad._

 _Dirigí mi mirada hacia mi vientre y lo vi._

 **~De regreso a la situación~**

El mayor se incorporó lo suficiente como para acariciar el rostro del menor, llamando la atención de este.

 **~Punto de vista de Aichi~**

- _Desde el inicio me invadieron los deseos de llorar debido al dolor, pero había conseguido deshacerme de ellos, sin embargo en cuanto regrese a los movimientos bruscos me hice daño, trate de contenerme, pero me fue inútil._

 _A pesar de que Kai, había comenzado a mostrarme que estaba bien con lo que hacía, no pude evitar sentir un dolor insoportable._

 _Por más que trate no pude evitar derramar unas cuantas lágrimas, creí que podría disimularlo, con mi sudor._

 _Me di cuenta de que eso no sería posible cuando sentí la mano de Kai, acariciar mi rostro. Eleve la mirada y lo vi, estaba jadeando, pero aun así mostraba preocupación._

 **~De regreso a la situación~**

El castaño había estado sintiendo un poco raro al pequeño, aparte de las claras contracciones que había estado teniendo internamente.

Pero se sintió un poco alarmado en cuanto sintió algo líquido recorrer su entrepierna, estaba casi seguro que eso no era producto de él. Después sintió algo caer en su vientre, por inercia miro hacia esa zona y noto dos cosas que lo hicieron preocupar.

Creyó haber visto mal, aquello que recorría su falo, motivo por el cual, decidió elevar la mirada hacia el rostro del joven que seguía auto envistiéndose con desenfreno.

Pudo notar que aquello que caía en su vientre eran pequeñas lágrimas, con su con su mano izquierda acaricio la mejilla derecha del menor, llamando la atención de este último.

Kai sintió un peso muerto al comprobar que aquello que recorría su miembro era un delgado hilo de sangre que provenía del peli azul.

-Aichi, detente.- Esta vez su voz sonó clara, pero eso no quería decir que se había enfriado, simplemente estaba preocupado por aquello que había querido evitar y que termino ocurriendo.

El peli azul negó fuertemente con la cabeza, cosa que hizo que al castaño se le hinchara una venita en la frente y le tomase de la nuca jalándolo hacia él.

Aichi soltó un pequeño grito ante la acción del castaño, cerró los ojos al sentir que sus labios estaban capturados por los del castaño, quien corto el beso separándose solo un poco, abrió los ojos mirando fijamente el de cabellos azules que estaba rojo, tanto de la vergüenza que le provocaba el saber que el castaño le había visto llorar y de la obvia acción del castaño.

El peli azul estaba a punto de hablar pero fue interrumpido por el castaño, que había colocado su dedo índice sobre sus labios, dándole a entender que callara.

-No te dije que te detuvieras, porque quisiese detener " ** _esto_** ".- Dijo haciendo énfasis en la última palabra.- Te lo dije porque te estas lastimando.

El pequeño estaba a punto de hacerle un reproche por supuesto estaba a punto de " ** _demostrar_** " que el castaño estaba equivocado, y podía haberlo hecho de no ser que soltó un pequeño gemido de dolor en cuanto el castaño le hizo moverse hacia adelante.

-Vez a lo que me refiero.- Le reprocho al menor, cosa que hizo que este ahora sintiese culpabilidad.- Ni siquiera te molestaste en prepararte, solo lo hiciste por impulso, ¿Tanta era tu desesperación?

Ante aquel comentario el peli azul sintió que las mejillas le ardían, Kai tenía razón, no estaba preparada su entrada y él se forzó y también al castaño, aunque de igual manera le iba a terminar doliendo, así que de cierta manera sentía que era invalido el reclamo del castaño, claro, eso hasta que sintió la mirada de este que casi por instinto, estaba pensando en lo mismo que el peli azul.

El menor oculto su rostro en el cuello del castaño, logrando que este soltará una leve risa, con cuidado recostó al peli azul, beso con ternura su mejilla mientras el contrario seguía oculto en su vergüenza, salió del tibio interior del menor, y se dispuso a ser él, quien tuviese el comportamiento travieso.

Comenzó por recorrer el cuerpo ajeno con sus manos, mientras se deleitaba escuchando los suspiros y gemidos reprimidos del peli azul. Aquello le erizaba la piel, que ya estaba más que sensible debido a las atenciones del pequeño.

Continuo besando el cuello del contrario, mientras con las yemas de sus dedos acariciaba con insistencia el pezón derecho del peli azul, el cual como respuesta obtenía jadeos y palabras intangibles, a juicio de Kai, por supuesto.

El castaño comenzó a morder suavemente la piel del contrario. – ¡Agh! – Un pequeño grito salió de los labios del peli azul, al sentir que su glande estaba entre los dedos del castaño, dedos que no se estaban quietos bajo ningún concepto. Acción que lograba que el menor se retorciera debajo del castaño, acción que le fascinaba a este.

-¿Ahora quieres escapar? – Su voz sonó ronca, su tibio aliento golpeo el pezón que atendía con insistencia, logrando que Aichi sintiese un escalofrío que le sumergía aún más en su vergüenza y deseo de continuar siendo tocado por el mayor.

Al ver aquellas reacciones, el castaño entendió que tenía acceso libre para devorar el cuerpo del menor, de mil maneras posibles.

Y así comenzó a hacerlo, subió hasta los labios del menor y sin reparo alguno comenzó a devorarlos y a hacer realidad el deseo se ser su saliva la que causara que los labios de Aichi brillasen. Este al sentir aquel cálido liquido sobre sus labios, atrapo entre sus dientes el labio inferior del castaño, jalándolo ligeramente.

Ante aquel acto el castaño miro a los ojos al peli azul, notando que este tenía los ojos entrecerrados y una respiración errática, que le dejaba en claro el estado del pequeño.

-Necesitas más atenciones, ¿Verdad? – Sus labios aún seguían cerca de los ajenos y su voz aún era ronca. – Me pregunto… ¿Qué expresión me regalarías si hago esto?

Con la yema de su dedo índice acarició la cabeza del miembro del menor, haciendo que este se afianzara de sus brazos y se encogiera por una fracción de milisegundos.

-Hmp. – Llevo sus labios al oído ajeno. – ¿Ahora quién es el que se retuerce? - Lamio y succiono el lóbulo de Aichi, haciendo que este gimiera y le pidiese que se detuviera.

Cosa que no iba a hacer, ni muerto, no ahora que había aceptado aquella emoción, que si bien, no era la manera más adecuada de demostrarla, tampoco era una forma totalmente errada.

-K-Kai.- Soltó en un susurro. – P-por… Favor… ¡Ahh! – Cerró los ojos con fuerza, lanzando su cabeza hacia atrás y arqueando la espalda. Su pecho subía y bajaba mientras su boca permanecía entre abierta.

Sintió el brusco movimiento del menor, cosa que le hizo soltar una leve risa, que fue perfectamente audible para el menor. - ¿Creíste que te iba a dejar tranquilo, después de todo lo que me hiciste, Aichi?

El mencionado dirigió su mirada hacia aquella zona, en donde Kai le había tocado y donde claramente estaba el castaño devolviéndole lo que este le había hecho anteriormente.

Ahora era el castaño quien atendía con esmero el falo del peli azul, este último solo arqueaba la espalda, gimiendo más fuerte, se había sentido desesperado en cuanto hizo que el castaño se adentrase en él, pero ahora esa desesperación era superior.

El castaño succiono con más fuerza. -¡K-Kai, más suave! – Suplico mientras se mordía el labio inferior.

-Ya es la segunda vez que me gritas, en esta noche. – Procedió a lamer con travesura el glande del contrario, mientras este jadeaba sin reparo alguno.

- _Esto es vergonzoso… Kai, por favor, para de una vez._ \- Trato de alejar al castaño de su miembro sin embargo este se lo impidió. – Esto era lo que querías, ¿Acaso te estas arrepintiendo?

-¡Te equivocas! – Dijo con fuerza, ganándose la atención del castaño. Se apoyó sobre sus antebrazos para poder mirar a Kai.- No me estoy arrepintiendo, solo… - Su cara se puso tan roja, que el castaño podría jurar que al peli azul le salía humo por los oídos.

-Es solo que, ¿Qué? – Hablo de lo más normal y tranquilo. - El contrario solo se encogió de hombros y bajo la mirada, tembló ligeramente al sentir una caricia en su vientre. – Aichi, te hice una pregunta.

-¡Y-Yo te amo!, por eso… - El castaño lo observo atentamente mientras recorría con su mano el torso del menor, dibujando unas cuantas líneas, solo y por el mero gusto que le producía sentir la tersa piel del de ojos azules. – Te amo demasiado, no sé qué hacer para que lo entiendas.- Alzo su rostro y miro al castaño, quien estaba peligrosamente cerca de sus labios.

-Entonces, ¿Qué se supone que estoy haciendo? – Dijo con su habitual tono serio, aunque claro su respiración aún era agitada.

-¿Eh? - Dio un pequeño brinco al escuchar aquellas palabras del castaño.

-No digas, "¿Eh?". Sabes que no soy de los que se expresan de manera directa. – Ahora a quien se le teñían las mejillas era al castaño, quien con todo y eso era capaz de ver a los ojos al peli azul. – Dime… Aichi, ¿Por qué crees que hago esto?, o mejor dicho, ¿Por qué crees que te bese? – Las preguntas por lo visto las hizo para que el menor lo pensase detenidamente, ya que en cuanto término de hacerlas se apodero de los labios temblorosos del peli azul.

Recostándolo nuevamente. – Déjame mostrarte con acciones. – Le susurro sobre los labios, mismos que volvió a tomar en un beso, lento, cálido y tierno. – Por cierto, es la tercera vez que me gritas. – Volvió a besar con delicadeza al peli azul.

-Ka…i – Observo como este bajaba recorriendo con sus labios, toda la piel que tenía expuesta y a su alcance, volviendo a torturarlo al bríndale atención a sus pezones, que estaban aún demasiado sensibles. – K-Kagh…i

El mencionado sonrió ladino, mientras apresaba con sus dientes el pezón ya rojo de tanta tortura y brilloso, a causa de su saliva. Regresó a los labios, que tanto lo aclamaban, y esta vez el menor fue quien desesperado, besó con pasión al castaño.

El beso demoro más que los anteriores, y pudo haber continuado así de no ser porque el castaño aprovecho la excitación del peli azul para separar sus labios con su dedo medio, el cual hacia entrar y salir de los labios del menor.

El peli azul entendió o creyó entender, al castaño. Este por su parte, bajo hasta donde ya hacia el erecto miembro del peli azul que demandaba ser atendido como lo estaba haciendo minutos atrás.

Demanda que el castaño comenzó a cumplir logrando que el contrario tratase de cerrar las piernas, mismas que fueron detenidas por las manos del castaño.- Quédate quieto, o de lo contrario… Tendré que amarrarte. – Simples palabras que lograron erizarle la piel al joven que tenía debajo de él. – Lo has empapado demasiado. – Observo el dedo que hace unos segundos metía y sacaba de los labios del menor. – Creo que es suficiente. – Dirigió su dedo a la entrada del peli azul, introduciéndolo lentamente, arrebatándole múltiples suspiros.

Una descarga le recorrió todo el cuerpo y se repetía esa sensación, cada que sentía al castaño mover su dedo, estaba al borde de la locura y esa sensación se intensifico cuando sintió las atenciones a su glande, atenciones que eran demasiado rápidas y fuertes, obligando la peli azul a arañar el sofá y respirar agitadamente.

Una tras otra las descargas le azotaban, todas más intensas que las anteriores, enredo sus dedos de la mano izquierda en la mata castaña, que subía y bajaba a gran velocidad, mientras que cubría sus labios con su mano derecha tratando de ahogar los gemidos que el castaño de provocaba.

- _Ni creas que te dejare._ – Se separó del miembro de "su pequeño", a la vez que retiraba su dedo de él.

Aichi sin siquiera ser consciente de ello, volteo a verlo, con un ligero puchero de reproche. – _Mm… Con qué estabas a gusto._ ¿Pasa algo, Aichi? – Se acercó al rostro del mencionado, con una sonrisa llena de satisfacción al ver a aquel chico jadeando, y manteniendo aun ese ligero puchero. - ¿Quieres más? – Se acomodó quedando perfectamente entre las piernas del otro, repitiendo la pregunta. Sabía que Aichi no le diría que lo quería nuevamente en su interior, pero no conto con que el chico enredara sus piernas en su cintura. Extendiendo sus brazos para tomarlo del cuello, acercándolo a él.

-Por favor, Kai. – Sus ojos estaban nublados, sus mejillas seguían encendidas y su respiración a duras penas podía catalogarse como "Normal", el castaño asintió, tomo su rígido miembro y con total cuidado, comenzó a introducirlo, a pesar de haber estado anteriormente adentro, esta vez tampoco parcia ser fácil, después de todo, ninguno de los dos tenía más experiencia que la de hace unos minutos.

Decidido entrar rápido, ya que podía jurar que esa sensación, estaba enloqueciéndolos ambos, no sabía si era dolor o satisfacción, pero definitivamente, eso se iba a descontrolar, y el peli azul iba a comenzar a pedir ayuda.

Comenzó con embestidas leves, asegurándose de no lastimar más al peli azul, este bajo sus brazos para tomarlo de la espada y afianzarse de ella. – M…ás… Rapgh. – No fue capaz de terminar su frase, debido a que el mayor, había entendido perfectamente y estaba cumpliendo su deseo. Quería disfrutar de las expresiones del pequeño y memorizarlas de todos los ángulos posibles, motivo por el cual salió nuevamente del menor y le hizo recortarse del lado derecho, y sin reparo alguno entro en el de una sola estocada, arrancándole un grito al peli azul.

- _Eso… Fue demasiado fuerte, p-pero… me gusto..._ Kai… otra vez, por favor. – A pesar de que sabía que no era algo propio de él, no pudo evitar pedirle al castaño que le hiciese sentir nuevamente aquello.

El castaño no dijo nada y solo continuo arrebatándole, suspiros y sonoros gemidos al chico que "amaba", no lo decía pero sabía que era así, sabía que ese afecto a hacia el pequeño no era simple amistad. Comenzó a moverse inclusive más rápido y entrado más profundo haciéndole sentir a Aichi que la vida se le iba. Salió bruscamente del menor tomándolo por sorpresa, ya que el chico podía jurar que el castaño lo estaba disfrutando igual que él.

-Kai, ¿Qué pa…

Su frase se vio interrumpida y su mirada se encontró con la embelesada del castaño.

- _Es hora de hacerla realidad._

Aquella imagen en la que se había visto con el peli azul, abrazados de tal manera que pareciera que en realidad eran uno solo, sin pensarlo más lo tomo en brazos haciendo que Aichi quedase sentado sobre él, obligándolo a abrazarlo con fuerza por el cuello. Se miraron durante unos segundos, mismo que hacían que los colores en el rostro de Aichi se intensificaran y por consecuente Kai sintiese más ternura al ver al peli azul en ese estado, el castaño comenzó a arremeter en contra del cuerpo ajeno haciendo que este se retorciera suavemente, sacándoles a ambos algunos gruñidos.

Con cada minuto que pasaba, ambos sentían la necesidad de intensificar sus movimientos y restregar más sus cuerpos, que ya estaban más que impregnados con el sudor propio y ajeno.

-Kai… Me voy a… - Se mordió el labio y oculto su rostro en el cuello del mayor.

-Espera… un poco más, Aichi. - Hablo con penitencia el castaño, pues él también se sentía cerca del clímax. – Lleguemos ambos. – Dijo en un leve susurro en el cuello del otro, recibió un pequeño gemido como respuesta afirmativa y ambos se movieron con más desenfreno, el calor comenzó a sofocarlos a ambos. El peli azul sintió que castaño tomaba una de sus manos y la dirigía hacia su miembro, haciendo que el mismo lo tomase y con su ayuda comenzó a mover su mano de manera desenfrenada, al igual que sus movimientos.

En la búsqueda de sofocar aquella sensación ambos dieron con los labios del otro uniéndolos en un beso apasionado y hambriento.

El calor en sus cuerpos aumento y ambos sintieron que este se dirigía a su zona intima, avisándoles que no podrían contenerse por más tiempo.

Ambos separaron sus labios de los ajenos emitiendo un sonoro y unísono gemido, provocado por su llegada colectiva.

El peli azul volvió a ocultarse en el cuello del castaño, temblando levemente al sentir un líquido en su interior, el castaño por su parte solo subió su mano derecha hasta la nuca del contrario aferrándolo con un poco más de fuerza hacia él, mientras trataba de regular su respiración.

-¿Te sientes bien? – Su respiración seguía siendo entrecortada, pero al ver que el peli azul no se movía le hizo preocuparse.

Estaba a punto de repetir la pregunta pero el peli azul solo asintió levemente, sonrió el castaño y beso la mejilla del chico, con cuidado comenzó a salir del otro acostándolo. Le causó cierta gracia ver que aquellos mechones azules que enmarcaban el rostro del chico y que siempre estaban bien alineados ahora estaban completamente alborotados y cubriendo su rostro.

Con cautela retiro algunos mechones para poder ver mejor el rostro del chico que ya hacia acostado, seguía respirando de manera agitada, sus mejillas seguían rojas y su mirada parecía tener un brillo de felicidad, mismo que se intensificaba cuando el peli azul le miraba, se acercó y nuevamente besó al menor, acomodándose a su lado, sintiendo como estaba siendo víctima del cansancio.

Abrazo al menor por la cintura y este se acurruco en su pecho, ambos cayeron rendidos por el cansancio de aquella movidita noche, después de todo el día siguiente era domingo, así que no tenían de que preocuparse, tal vez Aichi tendría que dar ligeras explicaciones en casa, aunque era 100% seguro que en cuanto se enteraran que estaba con Kai, se relajaría su madre, después de todo sabían demasiado del castaño gracias a que el peli azul hablaba hasta por los codos de él. Y la pequeña Emi también lo conocía, pero eso ya después sería algo con lo que lideraría, por el momento estaba ahí con Kai, su amado.

-Kai. – Le llamo suavemente, prácticamente adormilado.

\- ¿Qué pasa? – Contesto este un poco menos perdido que el menor.

-Te amo. – Ante aquellas palabras, que ya no eran nuevas para el castaño, pero aun así le hacían sentir un hormigueo en el estómago y un acelero en su pulso, sonrió y bajo su mirada al chico que estaba entre sus brazos aun sonrojado.

Como el mismo Kai dijo, él no era muy expresivo, al menos no con palabras, motivo por el cual acaricio la mejilla del otro y beso con ternura su frente.

Ambos comenzaron a sentir los ojos pesados. Y finalizaron durmiendo, abrazados y con una sonrisa en sus rostros, que bien ninguno de los dos pudo notar.

 ** _Pero yo sí, porque soy la autora!_**

 ** _Gahahahahaha!_**

 ** _Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!_**

 ** _No sé, ustedes sean mis jueces, como dije al principio este es el segundo fic yaoi y el limoncito no me queda para nada XD._**

 ** _Le eche todas las ganas posibles para que saliera bonito y medio decente._**

 ** _Espero que no me linchen._**

 ** _Y que les haya gustado._**

 ** _Nos vemos o leemos en el próximo capítulo._**

 ** _(Que sabrá dios cuando lo publique XD)_**

 ** _Ahora, esto lo quería hacer durante el cap. Pero si lo hacía terminaría matando la historia._**

 ** _Las preguntas de Kai, que prácticamente me hice yo misma mientras escribía esto_**

 **¿Quién? _Yo_**

 **¿Por qué eligió a Aichi? _Porque es el uke perfecto!_**

 **¿Qué pretende conseguir? _Popularidad?_**

 **¿Quién demonios era este sujeto, que era dulcemente sometido por un chico que parecía ser tan inocente? _Pues… muy buena tu pregunta._**

 **¿A caso siempre he sido así de vulnerable al placer? _Igual y no pero es mi fic y te la pellizcas_**

 **¿Quién demonios soy en este momento? _Un seme ukeado XD_**

 **¿Qué diablos pasa con Aichi? _Nada, solo hice que le saliera su perra interna X'D_**

 **¿En qué momento permití que me ukeara? _Pues por tu voluntad no hijo, pero como ya dije es mi fic y te la pellizcas._**

 ** _Al menos si no les gusto el capítulo espero que se rían con mis pandajadas._**


	3. ¿Qué paso ayer?

**_Ya me acabe de ver Vangurad, (la parte de Aichi y todo el show), ahora me empecé a ver Vanguard Generation, y bueno bueno me trapeó de lo más hermoso este anime XD, ahora siento una sensación de vacío colosal con respecto a mi vida._**

 ** _¡Carajo!_**

 ** _Pero lo más importante, es que se me acaba de ocurrir otro fanfic de esta pareja YEIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!_**

 ** _En fin, Ya olvide lo que les quería decir…._**

 ** _Ah, ya recordé, según yo, mis ojos y mi paleta de colores, el cabello de Emi es color durazno XD_**

 ** _Por cierto esta es una duda que me ha matado desde los primeros capítulos de Vanguard._**

 ** _¿Qué piolines es o fue del padre de Aichi?_**

 ** _Me recordó muchísimo a Yugi por ese hecho (Ese y el hecho de que su anime fuese un juego de cartas para niños XD)_**

 ** _Hasta donde yo sé el padre de Yugi, es arqueólogo y estaba en un trabajo en Egipto (Es eso o yo me lo acabo de sacar de la manga XD)_**

 ** _En fin si alguien sabe que atoles es de esos dos hombres, please díganme._**

 ** _Recuerden lo que es ley, los personajes le pertenecen a Akira Ito y Bishuroad._**

 ** _Ahora si, a leer!_**

* * *

 **Capítulo 3 ¿Qué paso ayer?**

¿Cuánto tiempo habría pasado desde que cayó víctima del cansancio?

No tenía ni la más mínima idea, pero de una cosa estaba seguro, y esa era que no había tenido el tiempo suficiente para descansar.

—Aichi. — Escucho que le llamaban, de manera calmada. — Despierta, Aichi.

Aquella voz se escuchaba lejana, aunque de hecho, era él quien estaba en el quinto sueño. No tenía intención alguna de levantarse, sentía el cuerpo pesado, cansado, definitivamente sin fuerzas, además, era domingo, ¿qué le preocupaba?

—Aichi, ¡por favor! — Ok, esta vez la voz se escuchó un poco alterada, pero aun así no tenía intención de levantarse. — ¡Aichi!

—Aun no, estoy cansado. — Contesto completamente adormilado.

Sintió que lo estaban moviendo suavemente. Sonrió ante aquella acción. — Kai… aun me…

— ¿Se puede saber que estas balbuceando? — Reconoció esa voz en seguida, y si lo pensaba detenidamente, era la misma que le estaba llamando desde hace un rato. Abrió los ojos de golpe al sentir como su sabana estaba siendo removida de él. Aunque eso no era lo que le había alarmado realmente.

— ¡E-Emi! — Se sentó en la cama. — ¡Agh! — Soltó un pequeño gruñido de dolor y jaló la sabana de las manos de la mencionada, pegándola a su pecho, sentía sus mejillas arder de manera extraordinaria, casi podía jurar que se le podía poner un trozo de bistec sobre estas y este se cocería a la perfección.

La peli durazno miro detenidamente a su hermano, notando el sonrojo de este, así como la ligera pero agitada respiración que presentaba, las pequeñas gotas de sudor que había en su frente y por supuesto no paso por alto el pequeño quejido que había emitido segundos atrás, cosa que hizo que se preocupara. —Aichi, ¿qué te pasa? — A diferencia de hace algunos minutos su voz sonaba preocupada, poso su mano en la frente del mencionado, notando que este tenía la temperatura alta. Se separó de manera abrupta de él. — ¡Estas ardiendo! — Dijo alarmada dispuesta a salir corriendo de la habitación del chico, para decirle a su madre, sin embargo su pequeña carrera se vio detenida por el agarre de su hermano.

Este al inclinarse un poco para sujetar a su hermana volvió a sentir aquel dolorcito en aquella zona, que si bien no era un dolor mortal sí que le incomodaba. Y más por el hecho de que ese dolor le resultaba un poquito agradable. —Es-estoy bien. — Hablo tratando de escucharse lo más claro posible cosa que le estaba siendo imposible ya que su adorada hermanita se empeñaba en que aquel dolorcito no le dejase en paz, pues la chica forcejeaba para poder salir y decirle a su madre. — ¡Emi! — Esta vez su voz si sonó fuerte y clara, bueno para los que estaban en la habitación por supuesto. —Estoy bien, creo que solo fue un pequeño resfriado, nada que un buen baño y una taza de té caliente no pueda remediar. — Contesto de manera honesta.

Emi bien podría haberse negado a creerle de no ser que la noche anterior el chico, llego a altas horas.

 **~Flashback~**

 ** _El día anterior._**

En la cocina se escuchaba una armoniosa voz que tarareaba la canción "Hare Hare Yukai", volteo a ver el reloj de pared, se dirigió a la puerta del comedor. — _¡Aichi, Emi!_

Les llamo la mujer que más amaban en el mundo, misma que también los amaba de la misma forma. — _¡Dense prisa!_

No recibió respuesta alguna, pero escucho que alguien bajaba de la escalera, estaba 100% segura de que se trataba de Emi, después de todo era la pequeña la más "responsable".

— _Buenos días._ — Hablo un chico de cabellos azules, quien tomaba asiento mientras soltaba un pequeño bostezo cubriéndose la boca.

Vio con sorpresa que se había equivocado, pero aquello le ocasionó una gran felicidad, pues su hijo últimamente parecía muy desanimado y verle ser el primero en aparecer en la mañana era clara señal de que el chico estaba un poco más animado. — _¡Buenos días!_ — Le respondió dedicándole una sonrisa a su hijo. Este por su parte vio cómo su madre cambio de un semblante lleno de sorpresa al cariñoso de siempre, cosa que ocasionó que este le sonriera.

De rato apareció la peli durazno, que al igual que la mujer peli azul se sorprendió al ver al peli azul en el comedor antes que ella.

Pero no le podía hacer mucho, después de todo había temporadas en las que Aichi se levantaba más temprano.

La peli durazno termino su desayuno y llevo los utensilios usados al fregadero, arremango sus mangas para lavar los trastes, y a los pocos segundos se escuchó el sonido del timbre.

— _Yo atiendo._ — Dijo su madre saliendo de la cocina, pasando por el comedor, en donde Aichi aun adormilado bebía su café y finalmente salió del comedor dirigiéndose a la puerta misma que abrió encontrándose a la pequeña Mai.

— _¡Buenos días señora Shizuka!_ — Saludo cortésmente la peli grisácea. — ¿Se encuentra Emi? — Era claro que lo que quiso decir fue "¿Emi ya está lista?".

La mujer sonrió amablemente y le devolvió el saludo, seguido de un " _En seguida viene_ ", y tal cual había dicho la mujer, la peli durazno apareció en la puerta con su maletín lista para ir a la escuela con su amiga. La mujer se despidió de ambas pequeñas y entro de nuevo a la casa, más precisamente al comedor donde seguía el peli azul con la taza en mano y perdido en sus pensamientos.

— _Aichi._ — Le llamo dulcemente, logrando captar la atención del chico. — _¿Qué te pasa?_ — Esta vez su voz se escuchó preocupada.

— _¿Ah?_ — Balbuceo el chico, sabía que su madre se refería a su estado de ánimo en los últimos días, pero aun así no creyó que se lo fuese a preguntar después de todo, ese día él se había levantado con toda la actitud, claro que eso no significaba que aquellas ideas le dejasen tranquilo, pero cuando su madre le sonrió instantes atrás se sintió realmente feliz, al no tenerla preocupada.

¿Cómo era posible que su madre notase que algo no le tenía tranquilo, después de haberle sonreído?

Bueno, el chico debía reconocerlo, su madre parecía ser despistada pero realmente era una mujer muy al pendiente de ellos, así que supuso que no había secreto en que ella se percatara de su intranquilidad.

— _Nada._ — Contesto sonriéndole gentilmente, sin embargo sabía que su madre no le creería, y así fue cuando vio que su madre le hizo un pequeño gesto de desapruebo, sabía que su hijo le mentía y de cierta forma entendía que quizás ni el mismo Aichi se entendiese, pero no podía evitar que le lastimase un poco el que su retoño le ocultase algunas cosas.

Un silencio sepulcral se hizo presente en el comedor, hasta que sonó el celular del peli azul, el chico atendió el teléfono y vio que era una alarma 5 minutos faltaban para comenzar las clases.

— _¡Mamá, ya se me hizo tarde disculpa!_ — Y antes de que su madre pudiese decir algo partió.

Shizuka suspiro con pesar, por su ente paso la ligera posibilidad de haberse peleado con uno de sus amigos o uno de ellos peleó con otro, después de todo ya había pasado una vez.

El día transcurrió de lo más tranquilo, con sus hijos en la escuela realmente se sentía la casa un poco grande, agradecía que sus pequeños tuviesen ordenada su habitación, eso le reducía un poco las tareas.

Dieron las dos de la tarde y la primera en aparecer en casa fue la pequeña Emi, quien no dudó ni un segundo en contarle todo lo que había hecho.

Dieron las 3 y el chico no aparecía, al principio no le dio importancia ya que sabía que su hijo se reunía en una tienda con sus amigos y ahí se la pasaba casi toda la tarde, el problema comenzó a partir de las 5 de la tarde, debido al bendito cambio de horario se veía más oscuro el cielo y en el unas nefastas nubes que aun pintaban más gris todo.

Su paciencia comenzó a agotarse a cada minuto que pasaba, llamo a la tienda de cartas Card Capital.

 **~En Card Capital~**

En dicha tienda acababan de llegar varias cajas con pack booster de Vanguard, de ella salían y entraban chicos algunos desilusionados, otros felices y muchos curiosos.

Los encargados de la tienda no se daban abasto en atender a los clientes y en ordenas las cajas, definitivamente que Misaki Tokura fuese miembro del Team Q4, o mejor dicho que Team Q4 fuese creado ahí, le había traído una racha económica de lo más fascinante.

— _Veo que tienen mucho trabajo con las cajas, permítame ayudarles._ — Hablo un chico rubio, que si bien el chico era muy servicial también lo hacía por pasar más tiempo con Misaki, quizás quería hacerse de algunos puntitos extras con ella.

— _¡Oh, Misaki, ¿podrías aten…?!_

— _Card Capital, a sus órdenes._ — Hablo una chica de cabellos lilas, casi plateados y hermosos ojos azules.

Nitta el tío de esta y actual gerente de la tienda cayo al estilo anime al ver que su sobrina ni siquiera le dejo terminar la frase, aunque bien sabía que ella no necesitaba que le pidiesen hacer algo como eso.

— _Hola Misaki._ — La chica abrió los ojos con sorpresa, no era la primera vez que la madre de su amigo marcaba a la tienda pero si la primera vez que sentía que quien le hablaba fuese un alma en pena. — _Querida, disculpa las molestias, pero… ¿Aichi se encuentra con ustedes?_

— _No señora Shizuka, Aichi hoy no vino, ¿le ha ocurrido algo?_ — Hablo con miedo, de recibir una respuesta afirmativa, Miwa había escuchado la respuesta de la chica y no pudo evitar preocuparse por el pequeño, después de todo eran amigos.

— _Ya veo… gracias y disculpa las molestias._ — La voz de la mujer sonaba más apagada que cuando había llamado.

— _No se preocupe en cuanto sepamos algo le llamaremos._ — La madre del joven le colgó al terminar de oír aquellas palabras, y sin pensárselo dos veces Misaki comenzó a marcar al celular de Aichi, quizás su madre por la preocupación olvido marcarle a él, quizás.

Un tono…

Dos tonos…

Tres tonos…

" ** _El número que usted marco, no está disponible o se encuentra fuera del área_** "

Colgó molesta y chasqueo con la lengua. — _Entonces su madre ya trato de comunicarse con él._ — Peso con pesar si ella ya estaba preocupada, Shizuka definitivamente debería estar muerta del miedo.

 **~En la casa de los Sendo~**

Ya tenía los nervios de punta, eran las 7:50 P.M. y el chico no daba señales, se la había pasado marcando a todos su conocidos y nadie sabía a nada, inclusive marco a la escuela pero no le dieron información útil, solo que el chico había asistido a todas sus clases, y que fue llamado a la sala de maestros y que salió a las 2:30 P.M.

Le daba cierta paz saber que su hijo si había ido a la escuela, le hubiese preocupado más saber que su retoño se hubiese desaparecido desde la mañana y ella ni por enterada, por fortuna no era así, aunque eso no la tenía totalmente en calma.

El tiempo siguió su curso, cosa que hizo que Shizuka tuviese el alma en un hilo, en ninguna ocasión el chico había llegado tarde, no sin antes avisarle. Y nunca pasadas la media noche.

 **~En casa de Kai~**

El chico había pasado solo media hora desde que salió sentado frente aquel estanque, hasta que apareció Kai y se fueron al departamento de este.

En el departamento del castaño se encontraban este y un joven peli azul un año menor que él.

Ambos llegaron hasta la sala, Aichi iba inspeccionando con la vista aquel lugar, todo estaba perfectamente ordenado, tal y como se esperaba de Kai, este en medio de la sala se detuvo y volteo a ver al chico que iba tras él.

— _Ya no más._ — Su voz denotaba gran seriedad, cosa que no era propia de él.

— _Adelante, dilo de una vez._ — Hablo el castaño firme como siempre hacia.

— _Esta vez no solo hablaré._

Trago duro y comenzó a caminar hasta quedar a solo unos pasos del castaño.

Elevo su mirada hasta que esta se confrontara con la de él castaño, cosa que le extraño a este último, él sabía que cuando Aichi se ponía serio, se podía esperar mucho de él, pero por alguna razón, esta vez sentía que esa mirada era distinta, era como si tratase de comunicarle algo, aunque no lo entendía del todo.

Aichi por su parte respiro profundo, sabía que existía la gran posibilidad de meter la pata a tamaño colosal, pero ya lo había decidido, no habría vuelta atrás, era ahora o nunca.

Sin perder más el tiempo puso sus manos en los hombros de Kai, esa acción se le hizo rara por parte del peli azul, estaba casi seguro de que el pequeño se pondría a llorar, si el castaño tuviese que ser honesto, le pateaba que el peli azul fuese tan débil ante sus emociones, que fuese expresivo no le molestaba, de hecho daba gracias a Dios por eso, pero que flaqueara ante el llanto era algo que, definitivamente no podía tolerar.

Las miradas seguían sosteniéndose la una a la otra, fue entonces cuando Kai, comprendió que Aichi no tenía intención alguna de llorar.

¿Entonces qué pasaba?

— _Aichi no es capaz de sostenerle la mirada a nadie y menos con ese semblante de seriedad. ¿En qué estará pensando?_

— _Yo…_

— _Tú…_

Ese era el momento adecuado, había estado esperando por una oportunidad como esta, es cierto que antes de las nacionales se veía con Kai de manera frecuente pero nunca estaban solos, por lo tanto no podía decirle de sus sentimientos, pero esta vez era distinto, tenía todo a su favor, la privacidad, la atención de Kai y el valor.

Oh, sí, el bendito valor que lo había estado abandonando la mayoría de veces, pero esto era completamente distinto, aquí ya no habían dudas como al principio, que no sabía exactamente que sentía por el castaño, era ahora o nunca.

Clavo sus enormes ojos azules en los pequeños y serenos ojos verdes del otro, trago duro.

Seguro de lo que iba a decir, o mejor dicho de lo que iba a hacer.

Dio un ligero paso más hacia el castaño cuando…

— _¡Kai, ábreme, quiero que juguemos!_

Aichi encogió un poco los hombros y soltó a Kai, su respiración se agito un poco. — _Ren._ — Dijo en un leve murmullo, inaudible para el castaño.

Este por su parte se dirigió a abrir la puerta, para encontrarse con el simpático peli rojo, quien en cuanto pudo ver al castaño se le abalanzo encima, como si fuese el otro un peluche, o mejor dicho su peluche preferido.

El peli azul vio aquella escena y sintió una punzada en el corazón. — _Después de todo… esta con Ren._

Sintió que las lágrimas arribarían sus orbes azules y antes de siquiera permitirlo, tomo su maletín dispuesto a salir del departamento de Kai, y pudo haberlo hecho de no ser porque alguien le retuvo.

Miro a quien le había detenido, con la esperanza de que fuese el castaño, pero no, fue el peli rojo quien le detuvo sin soltar a Kai y dirigiéndole una amable sonrisa hacia su persona.

— _No sabía que estabas aquí, A-i-chi._ — Dijo de manera infantil, propia de Ren, claro a ojos del castaño, Aichi no conocía esa faceta de Ren, sabía que él y Kai eran muy buenos amigos pero de ahí en fuera, no poseía información sobre su personalidad.

— _Ah… Bueno, no te preocupes, ya me iba._ — Hablo nervioso y con rapidez, sentía que si permanecía ahí un segundo más de verdad lloraría y después tendría que explicar el porqué de su llanto y definitivamente no lo haría, al menos no estando el peli rojo ahí.

En ese momento una duda le cruzo por la mente, ¿quién estaba siendo inoportuno, él o el peli rojo?

Bueno, ahora eso no importaba porque en ese lugar había mal tercio y el no deseaba estar ni un segundo más soportando aquella opresión en el corazón. Decidido continuo con su caminar, hasta s que de nuevo fue detenido por el peli rojo.

— _No te vallas, A-i-chi._ — Hablo en un tono meloso y juguetón. — _Juéguenos Vanguard, ¿sí?_

— _Ren, Aichi y yo estábamos en medio de algo muy importante._ — Esta vez el que hablo fue Kai.

— _¿Algo muy importante?_ — Repitió las palabras del castaño, colocando su dedo índice de la mano izquierda sobre su labio inferior y mirando al techo.

Se quedó así por un momento hasta, golpeo suavemente su puño izquierdo en su palma derecha. — _Vamos, déjame jugar con Aichi y después juegan entre ustedes, además, ustedes ya han jugado bastante durante este tiempo, es justo que yo también juegue._ — Reprocho con un tierno puchero que hizo que a los otros dos jóvenes se les resbalara una gotita de sudor.

— _E-Está bien._ — Hablo el peli azul.

El peli rojo rápidamente se sentó en el suelo y saco su mazo de cartas, a leguas se le podía ver lo entusiasmado que estaba, Aichi se limitó a imitarle, realmente no quería estar ahí, estaba muy incómodo, pero quizás una batalla, le relajara igual y después de ella él podía retirarse y dejarles… solos.

Lo que había comenzado con una tranquila batalla se tornó en algo intenso que tomó su tiempo, demasiado tiempo si le tenían que preguntar a Kai quien había optado por verlo, eso claro hasta que la tripa le comenzó a chillar, y si él tenía hambre esos dos, estarían en la misma.

La tarde se les consumió y aquellos dos no parecían querer darle tregua al otro, si no defendían interceptaban o si no recuperaban daño, realmente es que era una batalla memorable, mucho más intensa que la de las nacionales.

Y lo dicho, a Aichi se le paso lo incómodo, igual y cada que elevaba un poco la mirada para pensar en su siguiente movimiento se encontraba con el rostro de Kai y este le sonreía amablemente, o tal vez era que como Aichi estaba ahí, los otros dos no podían estar solos, fuese lo que fuese, realmente es que le estaba ayudando a mantenerse tranquilo y concentrado en la batalla.

 **~En la casa de los Sendo~**

Nadie tenía noticias del chico, dieron las 8 de la noche una torrencial lluvia se dejó caer, era claro que aquella lluvia no se iba a ir en un buen rato y así lo hizo y solo para atormentarla más, el pequeño Aichi no había salido con su sombrilla, que si bien no era algo por lo que se le pudiese culpar, tampoco era algo que la dejaba tranquila.

 **~En casa de Kai~**

La noche siguió su curso y los chicos continuaba con sus batallas, si bien la de Aichi contra Ren quedo inconclusa porque Kai les llamo para comer, y al terminar Ren se encapricho en jugar con Kai, cosa que Aichi había visto como el momento perfecto para irse, pero nuevamente el peli rojo le retuvo, chantajeándolo con llorar, y como Aichi no es de los que les guste ver a los demás sufrir accedió a quedarse, no se habían percatado de la torrencial lluvia.

Bueno eso hasta que trono el cielo.

— ¿Pero qué? — Se levantó el peli azul de la sala y se dirigió a la ventana del departamento del castaño, atreves de ella podía verse las calles empapadas y a la vez ni un alma por ellas, pasaban algunos vehículos, claro, pero no demasiados y es que a juzgar por la lluvia era evidente que nadie quería accidentarse.

Volteo a ver a los otros dos que sin pena ni gloria veían el cielo. — ¿Qué hora es? — Su pregunta fue más para sí mismo, sin embargo logro ser oída por los otros dos, saco de su maletín su celular y… sin batería.

¿Cómo narices es que se quedó sin batería su celular?

Fue en ese momento que recordó que se la paso en vela, viendo las fotos con sus amigos, pero concentrándose más en cierto castaño, castaño que no le quitaba la vista de encima desde que comenzó a jugar con el peli rojo, ni siquiera en su encuentro con Ren, definitivamente a Kai le valía tres hectáreas, él solo estaba intrigado por las palabras del peli azul en la tarde, así como aquel agarre, antes de que el peli rojo llegase y bueno, la situación se estropease un poco.

Ante la pregunta del peli azul, el peli rojo saco su celular y soltó un leve silbido. — ¡Wow!, sí que es tarde. — Dijo de manera despreocupada. —Son las 12:15 a.m.

Ante aquello Aichi pego el grito en el cielo, su madre estaría muerta de la angustia. —Lo lamento mucho. — Se disculpó con los otros dos. —Tengo que irme es demasiado tarde. — Emprendió carrera hacia la salida, hasta que Kai le detuvo.

—Estás loco, está lloviendo, mejor quédate aquí. — Hablo con un pésimo intento de ocultar preocupación hacia el chico.

Aquellas palabras resonaron en la cabeza del menor, ¿de verdad Kai quería que pasase la noche con él?

—Yo también me quedo, Kai. — Hablo feliz e infantil el peli rojo.

—No, tú lárgate. — Dijo seco y déspota, cosa que hizo que el peli rojo callera de cara, dejando su trasero alzado y moviéndolo de izquierda a derecha mientras balbuceaba cosas intangibles, aunque los otros dos podían asegurar que estaba diciendo cosas como "Kai, eres un ogro" o algo por el estilo.

Nuevamente el peli azul, miraba embelesado al castaño, ¿de verdad había mandado al carajo al peli rojo y le había hecho la invitación a él de pasar la noche juntos?, bueno juntos, juntos, no, pero si teniendo algo de cercanía.

La idea sonaba bien y era tentadora, pero… —Lo lamento, mi madre debe estar muy preocupada, gracias de todas maneras, Kai. — Se deshizo del agarre del castaño y salió como alma que lleva el diablo, quizás y si le metía pata.

Lograría llegar a casa no tan mojado, o al menos eso pensó.

Antes de que Kai pudiese detenerle nuevamente se escuchó la puerta siendo cerrada con demasiada fuerza, digna de alguien que lleva prisa.

—Pudo simplemente llamar a su casa desde tu teléfono, Kai. — Dijo lo obvio el peli rojo. —Supongo que le tienes atolondrado. — Aquello último lo dijo con un poco de picardía.

— ¿Qué? — No era que no le hubiese escuchado o entendido, de hecho le había escuchado y entendido perfectamente, pero quizás creyó haber tergiversado las palabras de su amigo, después de todo él tenía ese mal habito.

Aunque… una parte de él se sentía plenamente feliz al saber que tenía poder sobre el menor, un poder que quizás, solo quizás, les gustaría a Aichi y a él, aunque también estaba el hecho de estar tergiversando las cosas.

El peli azul, salió del edificio y como si de verdad fuese bueno en actividades físicas, corrió tanto como sus piernitas le daban, lamentablemente no era lo suficiente como para no mojarse, lo bueno era que vivía casi cerca de Kai, quizás unas 5 o 10 cuadras lejos… ok, no tan cercas, pero no era como viajar de un lado de la ciudad a otro.

Con su maletín cubriéndole la cabeza —con la esperanza de no mojarse tanto— siguió su camino hasta llegar a casa.

Si bien en el camino tuvo que hacer varias pautas, debido a los señalamientos de tránsito, automovilistas lo suficientemente animales como para pasar a toda velocidad sobre un charco y empaparlo, más de lo que ya estaba, termino llegando a casa a las 12:45 a.m.

— ¡Estoy en casa! — Llamo el joven apenas cruzo la puerta y antes de que siquiera pudiese quitarse los zapatos, sintió unos brazos alrededor de su cuello, que si bien no iban a matarlo, sí que le estaban cortando un poco la respiración.

Quien se le había lanzado era su madre, que no espero ni un segundo para soltar el llanto, producto de la inmensa angustia que había experimentado, pues no solo marco sino que inclusive fue casi por toda la ciudad en busca de su pequeño, que afortunadamente había vuelto y con bien a casa.

Aichi siento una culpabilidad equivalente a un millón debido al estado de su madre y ya de paso a Emi, quien también estaba en estado de angustia, realmente tampoco quería hablar mucho sobre lo ocurrido, en primera porque tendría que confesar su pequeña depresión con respecto a sentirse y verse distanciado de sus amigos, pero no tuvo de otra más que hacerlo, de lo contrario sería como decir que le importaba muy poco el cómo se sentían.

Pensó exactamente en qué palabras utilizar, principalmente para evitarse el interrogatorio que terminaría sacándole toda la sopa, finalmente conto todo —lo que le convenía que ellas supieran— y omito algunos detalles, no era mentir, simplemente dar un resumen de los hechos, tan fácil como eso, comenzó a estornudar debido a lo mojado que estaba, fue en ese momento que su madre se percató del estado del chico, dejando por concluido el tema y preparándole una bebida caliente, misma que ingirió el joven después de ducharse, claro estaba.

 **~Fin del Flashback~**

Tomando todo aquello en cuanto a Emi, opto por dejar en paz a su hermano y salir de la habitación de este, después de todo, no había dormido mucho el chico y debido a la mojada que se dio tampoco estaba muy bien de salud.

Ella no era nada tonta y algo le decía que el chico ocultaba algo, pero también sabía que no podía obligarlo a contarlo, después de todo, todos tenemos ciertos secretos que deseamos omitir, principalmente porque los consideramos muy personales o bien, de poca importancia.

La chica bajo las escaleras para encontrarse con su madre quien como si nada le sonreía.

— ¿Aichi no ha despertado? — Pregunto la mujer de cabellos azules, mientras ponía en la mesa una taza de té.

—No, aún sigue dormido. — Mintió piadosamente la chica.

En la habitación del joven estaba este mismo, con un sonrojo que casi podía jurar que le derretía el rostro, bien había logrado deshacerse un poco de su hermana, pero por más que se lo proponía no podía deshacerse de aquello.

Con toda la vergüenza del mundo, dirigió su mano derecha a su zona intima, siendo honestos Aichi sabía bien lo que le ocurría a su cuerpo, pero nunca había tenido el deseo o la curiosidad de "auto explorarse" ese lugar. Antes de llegar ahí se percató de algo, se sentía… húmedo.

Sabía que no era orina, de lo contrario no se sentiría ligeramente pegajoso, rápidamente se dio cuenta de que se trataba, los colores se le subieron al rostro y en ese momento le vino a la mente su "dulce sueño", las punzadas que había sentido mientras forcejeaba con Emi, regresaron.

 _—_ _¿Acaso?_ — Dirigió la vista hacia su zona y con su mano izquierda levanto suavemente las sabanas, y ahí estaba.

Una erección, producto de un sueño erótico que, bien el podría jurar que sintió real, acerco más su mano derecha y la metió en su pantalón, abrió un poco las piernas y pudo sentir que no solo era la erección sino que también estaba levemente caliente, movió un poco su mano y un hormigueo le invadió, contrajo sus muslos, aquella sensación le había gustado y a la vez apenado.

Pero parecía que a su cuerpo la pena le estaba pasando por el arco del triunfo, sintió la necesidad de repetir aquel movimiento, y presa de la tentación lo volvió a hacer, esta vez soltó un leve suspiro, nuevamente lo hizo pero a su mente vino nuevamente ese sueño, cosa que le hizo perder completamente la noción y le llevo a mover con más deseo su mano, el pantalón que al principio no parecía importar, se volvió en una molestia que le privaba de libertad de movimiento, se recostó un poco lo suficiente como para quitarse esa prenda, aún mantenía las sabanas sobre él, tenerlas encima le hacía sentir menos vergüenza.

Continuo moviendo su mano de arriba abajo, suprimiendo jadeos que podría jurar serian oídos en todo el vecindario, primero suave, después más rápido, a veces aplicando un poco de fuerza en el agarre, sobre todo al llegar al glande, por momentos paseaba sus yemas de sus dedos, desde sus testículos hasta su glande, su respiración estaba siendo demasiado agitada.

—Se… se siente muy bien. — Susurro con sus ojos entre abiertos.

—Aichi. — Entro Emi, sin previo aviso a la habitación, cosa que le hizo dar un pequeño salto, acostarse de lado y taparse hasta la cara.

¿Acaso esa niña no sabía lo que era tocar la puerta antes de entrar?

¿Es que no se puede tener una hora feliz en esa casa?

Ok, no.

—Mama saldrá a su trabajo, y yo estaré con Mai. — Dijo con toda la tranquilidad del mundo. —Te hemos dejado el desayuno y un poco de té. — Si la pequeña tenía que ser honesta esperaba que su hermano le pidiese que se quedara con él, sin embargo su madre le había dicho que lo mejor era que Aichi se quedase en cama, después de todo ella solo le dijo que seguía dormido, mas no que le había visto con un poco de temperatura.

Aichi asomo un poco el rostro, para encontrarse con la carita de ángel de su hermana, fue ahí cuando se dio cuenta de que Emi no había visto aquel sube y baja desenfrenado de la sabana. —S-sí, no te preocupes. — Dijo apenado. —Estaré bien. — Hablo nuevamente, al ver a su hermana ligeramente preocupada. — ¡Que te diviertas! — Finalizo un poco más entusiasmado.

Ante aquellas palabras su hermana opto por dedicarle una pequeña sonrisa y salir de la habitación.

El chico soltó un pequeño suspiro de alivio, lamentablemente aquella pequeña intromisión le había cortado la inspiración en el arte de la auto motivación sexual.

Nuevamente los colores le subieron al rostro, ¿de verdad había caído presa del deseo carnal, que no pudo escuchar cuando Emi subía las escaleras?

Era eso o la dulce idea de creer que era Kai quien le tocaba, fuese lo que fuese era una auténtica locura, pero en fin, no podía quedarse tumbado en la cama todo el día y tampoco tenía muchas ganas de salir, después de todo si tenía un pequeño resfriado.

Se levanto con un suave sonrojo, y desatendió la cama, tomo las sabanas y salió de su habitación, daba gracias a Dios de que el baño estuviese cerca del cuarto de lavado, entro a este último y en la lavadora deposito la ropa, incluyendo su pijama y ya de paso su bóxer, que estaba en las mismas condiciones que las sabanas, como rayo programó el ciclo de lavado y corrió al baño, para poder darse una ducha que bien era necesaria.

Ya llevaba un buen rato en la bañera, y no podía dejar de sentir sus mejillas arder.

—Kai… — Dijo en voz baja. — _Lo que siento por Kai, no, la manera en la que veo a Kai no es correcta, él solo me ve como su amigo._ — Pensó mientras una vocecita le decía todo lo contrario, después de todo no podía deshacerse de las palabras que el castaño le había dicho, prácticamente mando al infierno al peli rojo para que este estuviese con él, sin contar que no opuso resistencia alguna cuando Aichi le había puesto las manos en los hombros.

Ni cuenta se había dado de que ya había salido de la bañera, que ya estaba vestido y que ahora estaba en su cuarto, hasta que noto a un travieso pajarito que golpeaba su ventana. — ¿Qué pasa pequeñito? — Dijo acercándose al vidrio para deslizarlos suavemente y dejar que aquella ave entrase a su habitación, pareciera que la ave sabía que el chico estaba atrapado en su mundo de dudas, y como siempre necesitaba que algo o alguien le orientara, así que el ave se posó en su mazo.

Ante aquel acto Aichi se sorprendió un poco, dirigió su mano hacia el ave misma que astutamente se movió, permitiéndole al de cabellos azules tomar la primera carta del mazo, la cual resulto ser nada más que Blaster Blade, su gurú en Cray y motivo de su unión con Kai.

—Blaster Blade… ¿debo dejar mis sentimientos hacia Kai? — Pregunto desganado, realmente no quería dejar sus sentimientos y tampoco quería lastimarse con ellos, después de todo él tenía la noción de que Ren y Kai traían algo y él no quería interponerse, después de todo le constaba que el peli rojo adoraba al castaño, sin embargo desconocía que el cariño del peli rojo era por una sincera amistad.

Se quedó en silencio, como si tratase de comunicarse con Blaster Blade, lamentablemente después de las Nacionales, no había podido ser capaz de entablar conexión con alguna de sus cartas y eso reponía triste, aunque por otro lado sabía que hacia no podía sucumbir ante el egoísmo que produce el poder de Psyqualia.

 _**Dango, dango, dango, dango, dango daikazoku**_

Comenzó a sonar su celular, cosa que le obligo a quitar la vista de su avatar, que por un momento parecía que le había sonreído.

¿En serio "Dango Daikazoku"?, definitivamente no volvía a prestarle su celular a su hermana, y menos con Mai cerca.

Tomo el teléfono y vio en la pantalla " ** _Llamada Entrante: Kai_** ", su rostro se coloro tanto que podía jurar que si le llegaba a caer algo de agua esta se vaporizaría en un instante, estaba indeciso no sabía si contestar o dejarlo, ¿para qué le llamaba Kai?, ¿estaba preocupado por él?

La cabeza le comenzó a dar vueltas a tal grado que sintió que la casa se movia y naturalemten le obligo a perder el equilibrio y caer de sentón, no sin antes tocar el botón verde y obligarse asi mismo a atender la llamada, aunque de eso ultimo no se entero hasta que…

— **_¿Aichi?_** — Se escucho desde el teléfono. — **_¿Aichi estas bien?_** — Al escuchar aquello sacudió su cabeza de un lado a otro commo si eso le ayudase a tener las ideas en orden, auqne solo termino aturdiéndolo aun más, se inclino hata alcanzar el teléfono y comprobar que su torpeza le habia hecho tomar la llamada. — **_Aich…_**

—Perdona, estoy bien. — Contesto un poco apurado y apenado por tadar en contestar.

— ** _Me alegra oír eso._** — Aichi no sabía si explotar de felicidad o sentirse mal, la voz del castaño de verdad se oía aliviada, era claro que estaba preocupado por él. — ** _Aichi… sobre lo de ayer…_** — Fue cortado por el peli azul.

—Ah, eso… este, bueno solo eran tonterías. — Hablo con un tartamudeo digno de sus nervios y su personalidad tímida.

— ** _No._** — Reprocho el contrario. — ** _Si hubiesen sido tonterías no te hubieses puesto tan serio._** — Recalco lo obvio. — ** _Me gustaría que nos viéramos hoy._** — Sonaría de lo más normal siendo que habían tratado de hablar de algo serio, sin embargo hubo algo que llamo la atención del peli azul y eso fue que la voz de castaño sonó un poco, dudosa, como si tuviese miedo de recibir una negativa, sonrió ante la dulce e infantil idea que había cruzado por su cabeza, se trataba de Kai ese hombre no daba paso si huarache, creer que el chico le citara con un deje de duda era tan estúpido, que llegaba a dolerle… un poco. — ** _Bueno… eso si tú quieres._** — ¡Bingo!, no estaba aluciando, de verdad Kai tenía miedo de ser rechazado, bueno su invitación, Aichi miro al precioso cielo azul y despejado que se asomaba por la ventana, metido en su ensoñación dijo.

—Dios me amas, ¿verdad? — Y es que eso debía ser, mandarle un buen sueño, claro quitándole las partes hardcore y quedándose con el " **Te amo** " de Kai y ahora una llamada de él, definitivamente Dios le estaba diciendo que lo quería. — ¿Quizás esta sea la señal? — Dijo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, repagando el celular y a su pecho en el cual se hallaba un corazón que latía a mil.

— **_¿Qué?_** — Aquella voz le saco de su dulce fantasía que estaba siendo más realidad, miro a sus manos, el celular, miro al celular, aún estaba con Kai al teléfono, los ojos se le hicieron chiquitos al contemplar que Kai le había escuchado, bueno seguro, seguro, no estaba, pero tampoco descartaba la posibilidad.

—Ah, esto ¿en dónde? — No iba a rechazarlo, ni de loco lo haría.

— ** _En el parque, en el que nos conocimos._** — Dijo en un tono suave, como si tratase de ocultar algo, nervios quizás.

La llamada finalizo y el peli azul se puso de pie, miro la carta que había quedado sobre el escritorio, con ternura la tomo en sus manos. —Esta es tu señal ¿verdad?, no quieres que me dé por vencido con Kai. — Dijo mirando con dulzura al caballero de la carta.

Decidido se alisto para su encuentro, no acordaron una hora, pero algo le decía que tenía que ir a ese lugar rápido, y así lo hizo, de un tiempo para acá había aprendido a hacerle caso a sus sentidos sin rechistar nada.

Llego al parque, o mejor dicho a la acera en donde se encontraron, no había rastro alguno del castaño, al principio le había decepcionado, pero una sensación de ansiedad se apodero de él, era algo que no podía describir claramente.

No supo predecir cuanto tiempo había pasado, pero de lo que sí se pudo percatar es que entre más pasaba el tiempo, esa ansiedad se hacía más presente y con ella un hormigueo incesable se apoderaba de su estómago. —Perdona. — Escucho aquella voz porvenir de sus espaldas, lentamente volteo, como no creyéndolo, alzo la vista hasta encontrarse con aquella mirada esmeralda que tanto adoraba.

— _Solo un poco más, Kai._ — El castaño sonrió suavemente, como solo a él le sonreía. Antes de que el castaño mencionase el tema el chico opto por sacar su mazo.

— ¿Es enserio? — Pregunto un poco desorbitado el castaño. — _¿A qué quieres jugar Aichi?_ — El castaño no era tonto, sabía que un juego no era el tema que quería tratar el peli azul aquel día, sin embargo no tenía intención alguna de presionarlo, después de todo, le encantaba que el peli azul se sintiese libre de decir las cosas por deseo propio antes que por presión, sonrió y accedió ante el pequeño capricho de su niño.

Nadie, ni el mismo Aichi lo sabía, pero Kai ya le había adjudicado ese título al menor. Se dirigieron a una banca.

—Stand Up! — Gritaron al unísono.

—My — Oh sí, que accediese al capricho de su pequeño no significaba que le iba a dejar las cosas fáciles y muestra de ello era su cántico personalizado.

—Vanguard! — Las cartas boca abajo fueron volteadas y una batalla fue desencadenada.

— _Sabía que no tendría el valor de decírtelo, de nuevo Kai, pero… solo será un poco más, solo hasta saber que soy exactamente para ti, hasta cerciorarme de que soy…_

 _La única persona que está en tu mirar._

* * *

 **Se acabó!**

 **Wow! Mi 6to fanfic en total, el 2** **do** **de** **l género** **Yaoi y el primero que termino de todos.**

 **Creo que voy a llorar.**

 **¿Qué tal?**

 **¿Qué tan larga la sintieron (la historia)?**

 **Realmente es que si hablamos de numero de capítulos 3 suena algo muy corto, pero si contamos palabras son un total de 18, 923 sin contar notas iniciales, ni finales.**

 **67 Páginas! 2 más y era un numero macabro XD**

 **Realmente había pensado en hacerla de 5 capítulos igual de eternos XD, pero cuando me termine la serie me di cuenta que si la alargaba terminaría alterando bestialmente el flujo del tiempo (que si bien ese es el chiste de los Fanfics), pero como neta quiero que vean la serie (por si no lo ha hecho), es que trate de no alterar tanto las cosas (ya suficiente hice con la aparición de Ren y el departamento de Kai)**

 **La verdad espero que les haya gustado, y disculpen sí parece porno de bajo presupuesto XD, el lemmon no se me da ni en lo hetero, pero siento que ciertas escenas son necesarias, no sé.**

 **weno si se pero no les wa decir**

 **¬u¬r**

 **Nota** **s/Glosario** **:**

 **En México decimos "Meterle pata", para decir que nos daremos prisa.**

 **Tergiversar es mal interpretar las cosas.**


End file.
